Sugar Rush: The Ultimate Showdown
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Adorabeezle gets a free scholarship to SFIT and leaves Sugar Rush to attend. But with her gone, things go bad as Jubilee arrives with a new evil plan that could bring Sugar Rush's toughest challenge yet. Sequel to Sugar Rush: The Good And Evil Vanellopes.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, February 6th 2109"_

One day in Adorabeezle and Nougetsia's house in Sugar Rush, Adorabeezle was standing in front of a table in her lab, wearing a lab coat and goggles. On the table was a bunch of objects. Among them were a pair of gloves, a helmet, and a pile of wires. Adorabeezle lit a welding torch and proceeded to weld together one of the wires to the back of the helmet

 _"Greetings. My name is Adorabeezle Winterpop, a Sugar Rush racer and currently a member of a super hero team known as Sugar Rush."_ Adorabeezle's voice said as the girl continued to work on whatever it was that she was inventing.

Adorabeezle stopped welding and lifted her goggles up to momentarily observe her progress. Her voice continued speaking.

 _"I guess that some would think that being part of a team of heroes each possessing a unique skill would be simple."_ Adorabeezle's voice said.

Adorabeezle lowered her goggles back over her eyes, took a small laser pen out of her pocket, and then bent over the table in order to work on the gloves.

 _"Unfortunately, it's not as simple as tuning a rocket's engine, especially when you have a very interesting team like Sugar Rush. Together, we've faced many dastardly adversaries that attempted to bring harm to our world and defeated them with teamwork. Of course, there have been a few close calls, but nothing that we couldn't overcome in the end. Though I can sometimes not help but wonder… is there a foe with the capability of taking all of us down? Of course not! What would make me think such a thing? Even if there was, I would still be able to apprehend them with my brain and proficiency… and of course, my friends as well. But, I can't forget that I soon won't need to worry about that with my new invention coming in store."_ Adorabeezle's voice said.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the lab on the side of the house, a red portal appeared and Jubilee stepped out of it. She looked worn out, and she bent down and held her knees. She lifted up her mask and looked around.

"I made it. I escaped those meddlesome fools." Jubilee said while panting.

Jubilee then heard a door open, and she peeked out from the side of the lab. She saw Adorabeezle emerge out of the lab and walk away. Jubilee smirked and lowered her mask.

"Perfect, just as I expected." Jubilee whispered.

Jubilee went through the door and made her way into Adorabeezle's lab. She ran over to the lab's large computer and took a seat on the chair before she began typing on the keyboard.

"Okay, find me the key that will lead to my victory over the worlds." Jubilee ordered while typing.

After waiting for the computer's quick results, a ping sound was heard. Jubilee froze when she saw what was on screen, and she lifted up her mask, showing an evil smirk.

"Phase 1: Complete." Jubilee said happily.


	2. Adorabeezle's New Invention

**Chapter 2: Adorabeezle's New Invention**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, March 5th 2109"_

Four weeks passed since Jubilee's mysterious break-in at Adorabeezle's lab. This went unnoticed by Adorabeezle, who was too preoccupied by the mysterious invention that she had been working on, and she only left the lab to eat, participate in the races during game hours and then the Random Roster Race after closing time, go on missions with the other Sugar Rush members, and get a few hours of sleep.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe were curious as to what Adorabeezle was spending days and days working on. But lately, other mysterious occurrences had been happening. They were told by Timmy that Crocker had not turned up to teach for the past couple days (which Timmy didn't mind at all), and SpongeBob told them that he had noticed that Plankton hadn't been attempting to steal the formula at all. Noticing the Syndicate missing concerned the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, and they planned to tell Adorabeezle about it once she finally got out of the lab.

But what really got their attention was a robbery that occurred at Castle Quest. A large ancient scroll had been mysteriously stolen from Sorceress's castle, and the thief had left no clues as to who they were. Sorceress had brought the attention to the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe as soon as she heard what had happened.

* * *

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe were now hanging out in the castle in Sugar Rush, discussing the matter.

"Who would want to steal some old scroll?" Vanellope asked.

"It wasn't just any old scroll. Sorceress told me that it was an all powerful ancient scroll that had a bunch of ancient and dangerous spells in it." Toxika replied.

"What did it look like?" Swizzle asked.

Toxika thought about it, and then her arms spread three feet apart.

"I think about this long, with a seal that had a swirly circle on it." Toxika replied.

Candlehead had a worried look.

"Well, that tells us enough, I guess. But, if that scroll you told us about really has those ancient and dangerous spells that you mentioned before, who knows who could have it." Candlehead said.

Toxika scoffed at Candlehead's comment.

"Okay, I admit that I did take a peek in it once when Sorceress wasn't looking." Toxika admitted.

"Really? What was in it?" Cinndon asked.

Toxika thought about it.

"Nothing special. There was a recipe for a lust potion, a recipe for a killing potion, a potion that can petrify, a spell that can put someone in an eternal sleep, a spell that can control a person, and a recipe for a potion that can make you confess your darkest secrets." Toxika replied.

As Toxika went on with her list, the others listened with expressions of awe and shock.

"There was also a spell that can wipe away your whole memory. And there was even a spell that can bring someone back from the dead." Toxika explained.

"Geez, Sylvia. After what you just said, I have a feeling that Candlehead was right before. Who knows what the person who got their hands on that thing can do with the scroll if they have all that stuff." Swizzle said in slight awe.

Toxika didn't look worried.

"Don't worry. From what I've seen, it takes quite a lot of ingredients to make that stuff." Toxika said reassuringly.

"We should tell Adorabeezle about that thing." Vanellope suggested.

Damon frowned.

"Adorabeezle? You mean the same Adorabeezle that's been locked in her lab for a whole month and hasn't even told us why?" Damon asked.

"Didn't she say that she was working on some kind of invention?" Nougetsia asked.

"Yeah, but she could at least tell us what it is." Damon replied.

Swizzle shrugged.

"She probably wants it to be a surprise. I'm sure whatever it is, we'll find out about it soon." Swizzle suggested.

Suddenly, Swizzle's portal key's communicator beeped, and he took the portal key out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Swizzle asked.

 _"Swizzle, I need you and the others to come to my lab immediately. I want to present to you the invention that I've spent precisely four weeks working on."_ Adorabeezle replied from the other end of the portal key's communicator.

Adorabeezle then hung up, and Swizzle turned to the others with smirk.

"See? What did I tell you?" Swizzle asked.

* * *

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe arrived at Adorabeezle and Nougetsia's house, and they entered the lab, where they waited for Adorabeezle to show up.

"So, any ideas on what this big invention that Adorabeezle came up with is?" Swizzle asked.

"Maybe it's a high-tech hairdryer." Candlehead replied excitedly.

"I don't think my younger sister would spend a whole month making that." Nougetsia said skeptically.

Just then, Adorabeezle entered the room, and the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe turned to her.

"Guys, what I have in store for you just might be my greatest invention yet." Adorabeezle said in a sophisticated tone.

Before Adorabeezle could continue, Rancis interrupted.

"You said that last time." Rancis said.

"And the time before." Crepe added.

"And probably the last twenty times before that." Swizzle added.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Adorabeezle shouted in order to get their attention back. She then calmed down and said "But, I'm not bluffing when I say that this is by far my greatest invention.".

Adorabeezle took off a white sheet that was sitting on a chair. The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe got a look of amazement when they saw a pair of large white boots, gloves, and a helmet that was all connected to what looked like a high-tech backpack.

"Cool! You invented a new virtual reality video game!" Candi said excitedly.

"Actually, no. I call this the Winterpop Mech-Suit. Just slip this on and it gives you incredible power beyond what you can ever imagine." Adorabeezle explained.

"But, there's only one. Shouldn't you make one for each of us?" Swizzle asked in an unsure tone.

"Well, this is only a prototype. Once I've tested this one, I'll consider making one for each of you." Adorabeezle replied.

"Well, in that case, I get first dibs on it." Swizzle quickly announced as he raised his hand in the air.

"Hey! Maybe I want to try it first!" Snowanna shouted.

"Excuse me, oldest gets to go first!" Crumbelina said, pointing at herself.

"It's supposed to be youngest first!" Torvald said, getting in front of them.

Torvald attempted to grab the Winterpop Mech-Suit, but Adorabeezle quickly blocked her.

"Hey, cool it, you guys! Like I said, it's just a prototype. I haven't even tested it out yet." Adorabeezle said.

"Then test it now." Vanellope suggested simply.

Adorabeezle's eyes widened.

"What?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Yeah! Let's see what it can do!" Candlehead replied excitedly.

Adorabeezle sighed.

"Okay, but just this once." Adorabeezle said reluctantly.

Adorabeezle put on the backpack, and then she stepped into the boots (which were incredibly big on her), along with the gloves and helmet. Nougetsia covered her mouth, trying not to chuckle.

"You sure you don't want any of us who are taller to try it on first? I mean, you might need to wait until you grow into it." Nougetsia asked.

"IF you grow into it." Jubileena added with a smirk.

"Nonsense. It's powerful no matter who of any size is wearing it." Adorabeezle replied. She then said "Now... batteries to power... turbines to speed…".

The back of the suit beeped.

"And... activate Mech-suit!" Adorabeezle ordered.

Blue energy formed around the gloves, and the gloves released a beam at a machine that lifted up in the air. The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe gasped in awe.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Vanellope asked in amazement.

"Zero-point energy." Adorabeezle replied.

Adorabeezle smirked and held the heavy object up with her finger tip.

"The suit can withstand any object of incredible mass." Adorabeezle announced.

"Anything else that thing can do?" Gloyd asked eagerly.

Adorabeezle smirked.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Adorabeezle replied.

Adorabeezle tapped the side of her helmet, and the helmet's blue visor showed data and a view of her friends. A snipe target appeared on Toxika and a bunch of info appeared on the side of her.

"Sylvia Thompson, or better known as Toxika, of the game Activist's Quest. Age: 21. Height: 5,4. Place of origin in her backstory: Minnesota. Child of: Aurora Daisy Mae and Sherman Robert Thompson. Known abilities: plant and toxic abilities, and knowledge of nature. Weaknesses: doesn't like deforestation and people that do it." Adorabeezle announced in a knowing tone.

Toxika stared at her.

"How did you know all that? Does that suit make you psychic or something?" Toxika asked.

"Of course not. With this, I can scan anyone and receive information about them, even from my adversaries. It also comes in handy when I want a clear shot." Adorabeezle replied.

Adorabeezle then walked over to a large machine. The suit beeped and she was able to lift it up.

"The suit also enhances strength." Adorabeezle announced. She then pointed at the bottom of her feet and announced "And not only that, it has rocket powered boots.".

Adorabeezle then moved to the other side of the lab and back at incredible speed.

"Enhanced speed." Adorabeezle announced.

The gloves glowed blue and then shot a powerful beam at a table that blew up.

"And it has energy blasts." Adorabeezle announced.

Once Adorabeezle finished, Taffyta spoke first.

"That's awesome!" Taffyta said.

Vanellope nodded.

"Definitely. Maybe you could..." Vanellope started to say.

Vanellope stopped when she and the others noticed Adorabeezle groan with her knees trembling like she was about to fall over. Minty ran over to Adorabeezle and gently grabbed her before she could fall.

"Adorabeezle, are you okay? You look kind of worn out." Minty asked.

Adorabeezle hung onto the arm of the chair.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm still a little tired from building the mech-suit." Adorabeezle replied weakly while hanging onto the arm of the chair.

"Well, maybe you should rest a bit." Sticky suggested.

But before Adorabeezle could respond, Vanellope's portal key started to beep, along with everyone else's.

"There's trouble going on. We have to move out." Vanellope said.

Everyone started to leave. However, when Adorabeezle tried to walk out, Vanellope grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, Adorabeezle, your completely exhausted. You should rest." Vanellope said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Besides, it's the perfect chance to test this thing in combat." Adorabeezle said reassuringly.

Vanellope sighed.

"Alright, if you say so." Vanellope said in an unsure tone.


	3. Jubilee Darkheart And The Evil Syndicate

**Chapter 3: Jubilee Darkheart And The Evil Syndicate**

 _"Location: Retroville, The World Of Nickelodeon, March 5th 2109"_

Meanwhile, in Retroville, inside a building that had metal walls and flooring, through a sliding door was a wide circular room. In the middle of the room were Professor Calamitous, Crocker, Plankton, and Vlad, and they were working on some kind of machine.

"Four whole weeks since being beaten and captured by a 9 year old girl. And we're still here doing her bidding!" Crocker complained as he tightened a bolt with a wrench.

"We know that, Crocker. She hasn't even told us what she's even planning." Calamitous said angrily.

"All we get is an 'obey my every command or perish where your now standing'." Vlad said in a dull tone.

"Why should we do what she says? It's not like JubiDark's plans ever worked before." Plankton asked.

"It's Jubilee Darkheart." Vlad corrected.

"You called?" a voice asked.

Calamitous, Crocker, Plankton, and Vlad turned around, and they gasped when they saw Jubilee standing in the doorway with her mask lifted up.

"It's nothing, Jubilee. We weren't saying anything." Calamitous replied quickly.

Jubilee glared at them.

"I didn't recruit you fools for nothing. It's almost time for Phase 2 to be put into play." Jubilee said angrily.

"It's been four weeks since you said that! Why don't you tell us what this is all about?" Vlad asked.

Jubilee glared at Vlad and reached into her belt, which caused the Syndicate to cower in fear. Hover, instead of a beamsword like the villains were expecting, she pulled out a large scroll and stood it on the floor with her hand on the middle.

"What in the world is that?" Vlad asked.

"A scroll. I hired a shaman to infiltrate a game villain's castle in Litwak's Arcade and steal this scroll for me." Jubilee replied, looking at the large scroll that was stamped with a seal that had a swirling circle on it.

"And what good does that do?" Calamitous asked in confusion.

"This scroll contains impressive and even the most dangerous spells ever made. But there's only one spell that I'm interested in." Jubilee replied.

"And what would that be?" Calamitous asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Jubilee replied.

Jubilee then turned around and walked away with the scroll.

"Prepare for Phase 3. Once Phase 2 has been put into play, I want it to be ready." Jubilee ordered.

Once Jubilee was gone, the Syndicate just stared with baffled looks.

"She's mental." Crocker said.


	4. Dangerous Side Effects

**Chapter 4: Dangerous Side Effects**

In an alleyway in Sugar Town, an ecto-puss was lurking around, and it lifted up a trashcan as if about to eat it.

"Hold it right there, eight legs!" a voice shouted.

The ecto-puss stopped and looked ahead to see the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe standing in front of the alleyway entrance.

"Your time of haunting this game is up." Rancis said.

"And now it's back to the Ghost Zone for you." Candi added.

Swizzle lifted his fist, which was glowing, up.

"So, do you want to do this the easy way? Or the painful way?" Swizzle asked.

The ecto-puss growled and chucked the trashcan at them. Swizzle quickly used his telekinesis to stop the trashcan in midair and then drop it on the ground. He, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe then split up, and they tried to ambush the ecto-puss. Snowanna took out her guitar and sent out sound waves that made the ecto-puss start to dance uncontrollably, and while it was defenseless, Minty successfully hit the ghost on the head, but it quickly recovered. Citrusella ran over and attempted to shoot electricity, but before she could, the ecto-puss knocks her away. However, just as Citrusella was about to fly out of the alleyway, a blue beam suddenly surrounded her and froze her in midair. Citrusella turned her head to see Adorabeezle with her finger glowing blue, and she set Citrusella back on the ground.

"I got your back." Adorabeezle assured with a smirk. She then turned to the ecto-puss and said "And now it's time to get his.".

Adorabeezle ran over to an abandoned run-down car that was in the alley and began to try as hard as she could to lift it up. The backpack on her back beeped, and it enhanced Adorabeezle's strength and allowed her to lift the car with ease.

The ecto-puss growled as it fought against Candlehead and Candace, but then the two girls froze in shock as the car suddenly collided past them into a wall, along with the ecto-puss. They grinned and turned to Adorabeezle, who was hunched over. But then, the ecto-puss phased through the car unharmed and charged at Adorabeezle, who noticed and gasped, unable to move.

"Minty!" Crumbelina yelled.

Minty ran over to Crumbelina, transformed into her Sakura form, and then transformed into a ball. Crumbelina grabbed Minty with her right hand and then threw her at the ecto-puss, knocking it away from Adorabeezle before it could touch her. Crumbelina then ran over to Adorabeezle.

"Adorabeezle, focus!" Crumbelina ordered.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe then ran over.

"Yeah, you should've moved when you had the chance." Sticky said.

Adorabeezle was finally able to straighten herself up and she looked up with a smile.

"Not to worry. Focus is my middle name." Adorabeezle said. Her hands then glowed green and she said "All we need to do is finish this off with a supply of my ectoplasmic stunners.".

The ecto-puss floated in the air, and Adorabeezle ran over and shot a wavy green beam at it. The beam hit the ghost, which howled in pain and fidgeted in the air with a stunned look on it's face. Jubileena smirked and blasted the ecto-puss towards Swizzle with a cherry bomb, and then Swizzle flew over and pounded the ecto-puss down to the ground with his fists. With Adorabeezle in front of the ecto-puss, Swizzle tossed a copy of the Fenton Thermos to her.

"Heads up, Adorabeezle!" Swizzle called out.

Adorabeezle caught the Fenton Thermos in her hands and aimed it at the unconscious ghost. However, her legs suddenly began trembling again, which caused her to drop the Fenton Thermos, and she fell to her hands and knees.

"Adorabeezle!" the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe cried out.

Candlehead, who was standing nearby, saw the ecto-puss begin to stir. She yelped, quickly ran to the Fenton Thermos, picked it up, and then sucked the ghost inside. She put the lid back on and then jumped up.

"Oh yeah!" Candlehead cheered.

Candlehead handed Vanellope the Fenton Thermos, and Vanellope put it away in her pocket. Once it was away, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe ran over to Adorabeezle.

"Adorabeezle, what's happening to you? This is practically the third time that you've fallen over." Nougetsia asked as she helped Adorabeezle stand up.

"Don't worry. I'm just a little... exhausted." Adorabeezle replied reassuringly in a weak tone.

Adorabeezle suddenly fell backwards and hit the ground. The others gasped and leaned down to her, and Taffyta took off Adorabeezle's helmet to reveal that she had collapsed in dead faint.

"What happened?" Candlehead asked nervously.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Gloyd asked in the same worried tone.

Swizzle put his fingers on Adorabeezle's neck, and he felt a faint pulse.

"She should be fine. We just have to get her somewhere where she can get some rest." Swizzle replied.


	5. The Invitation

**Chapter 5: The Invitation**

Everything was pitch black. There was no sound anywhere except for faint groaning. Suddenly, a voice that sounded like Taffyta's was heard in the darkness.

 _"Hello?"_ Taffyta's voice asked.

The groaning grew louder, and then another voice spoke.

 _"Guys, she's waking up!"_ the second voice said excitedly.

 _"Really? Are you sure?"_ a third voice asked.

Suddenly, the darkness began to fade away as what looked like a pair of eyelids began to open up and a blurry vision came into view to show the Sugar Rush racers (except Adorabeezle and Nougetsia), Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe standing at the sides of a bed.

The person in the bed was Adorabeezle, who had just woken up after falling unconscious in battle, and she was now in her bedroom, lying in her bed. She held her head, sat up, and groaned.

"Oohh... what happened?" Adorabeezle asked weakly.

Suddenly, Nougetsia burst into the room through the door, looking frantic.

"Guys! I heard you shouting from downstairs! Is it true? Did she finally wake up?" Nougetsia asked.

"Nougetsia? What's going on? How did I get here?" Adorabeezle asked wearily.

"We've been actually wanting to ask YOU a couple things." Toxika replied.

"Like why you invented something that could kill you." Damon added.

"Kill me? What are you talking about?" Adorabeezle asked in confusion.

"Swizzle told us that mecha-suit thingy was causing you to become tired and lose energy." Candlehead replied.

"I figured out why you looked so beat lately. Whenever you put on that suit, you looked like you were about to pass out. But then when I saw what happened back there, that's when I realized that it was the suit that was causing it." Swizzle explained.

Adorabeezle turned her head to see the pack, gloves, and helmet of the Winterpop Mech-Suit sitting on a nearby chair with the boots on the floor in front.

"Every time you use power from that thing, it drains you like a battery. If using even a little power from that suit caused you to pass out like that, then imagine what would happen if you go full out on that thing." Swizzle said.

Adorabeezle had a look of shock on her face. But then she lowered her head and looked solemn.

"I guess that linking the wiring in the gloves and boots to connect to the nerve cells wasn't so brilliant after all, though that's how the power-pack enhances your abilities. I just never realized that all that power could be so overwhelming for the body that it can lead to fatal results. If I had known that could occur, I would have never built the thing in the first place." Adorabeezle said in a serious tone.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe stared at Adorabeezle after she spoke. Eventually, Snowanna broke the silence.

"So... are you going to destroy it?" Snowanna asked.

Adorabeezle raised an eyebrow.

"Are you nuts? Of course I'm not going to destroy it." Adorabeezle replied.

"What? Your seriously not going to get rid of that thing?" Rancis asked in shock.

"I can't. After all the time that I spent putting it together, and with all the unstable equipment that I used to build it with, trying to destroy it could be just as bad as wearing it." Adorabeezle replied.

"So, why don't you fix it? I mean, you built it, so you must know what the problem is. If you can fix whatever it is that's causing you to die, you can modify it to work." Cinndon asked.

"That's brilliant! You can totally do that, Adorabeezle." Minty said.

Adorabeezle looked a bit unsure.

"Well..." Adorabeezle started to say.

"You have to, Adorabeezle. If using that suit can really kill you, we can't let that happen. The only worse thing that could ever happen is if we lost you. Nothing, not even that suit, can ever come between us." Nougetsia said.

 _"Adorabeezle!"_ a voice called from outside the door.

P.I.X.A.L. came inside to see everyone.

"Oh! I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but this letter just arrived for you." P.I.X.A.L. said.

"For me?" Adorabeezle asked curiously.

Adorabeezle took the envelope from P.I.X.A.L. and opened it to find a letter. She read the letter out loud.

 _Greetings,_

 _Hello, Adorabeezle. I'm pleased to inform you that you have been offered a chance to enroll in SFIT. Accepting this offer will not only offer you the chance to study with people not only matching your intellect, but a promising future in the skills of science and mathematics. I understand if you don't want to accept the offer because of being a Sugar Rush racer and a super hero, but if you want to accept, please come speak to me or give me a call._

 _Your friend, Robert Callaghan, head professor of the San Fransokyo Institution of Technology (SFIT)_

P.I.X.A.L. smiled.

"Oh, Adorabeezle, that's amazing." P.I.X.A.L. said.

"But, I didn't apply for any school. I mean it's a great offer and I'm friends with the people there, but I heard that a place like this can be very expensive." Adorabeezle said.

Candlehead took the letter out of Adorabeezle's hand and quickly read through it.

"Ooh, but it says here that for you, the scholarship is for free." Candlehead said.

"A free scholarship for me?" Adorabeezle asked, feeling confused yet honored.

"But, you can't go since your only 9." Taffyta said dully.

Adorabeezle felt a bit torn.

"Well, whatever you decide to do is fine with me. Just take your time and think about what you want to do." P.I.X.A.L. said.

P.I.X.A.L. then walked out of the room. Once she was gone, Swizzle turned to Adorabeezle with a smile.

"Adorabeezle, I think it's cool that Callaghan wants you to go to SFIT. You would be perfect there. Besides, your age wouldn't matter anyway." Swizzle said.

"But if I go there, I'd be away from all of you. Maybe I shouldn't accept the offer." Adorabeezle said. She then held out a SFIT pamphlet that showed various images of the school, and she said "But the structure of the school, the advanced science labs, fellow intellectual peers, and promising knowledge of a high level education does sound tempting.".

Adorabeezle stopped to see the others staring at her as if she had just made her decision.

"I need to give it some thought." Adorabeezle said.

After a few seconds, Adorabeezle was finally able to sit up straight, move off of her bed, and walk out the door, leaving the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe alone. Once she was gone, Toxika turned to everyone.

"Do you guys think she'll end up choosing to go to SFIT?" Toxika asked.

"Of course not. If I know Adorabeezle, she'll definitely pick to stay here with us." Taffyta replied instantly.

"Hooray! Now she won't have to leave us!" Candlehead said excitedly.

Jubileena smiled.

"You got that right, Candlehead." Jubileena said.

Everyone said similar things. However, Swizzle didn't say anything. Jubileena turned to Swizzle.

"How about it, honey?" Jubileena asked.

Swizzle was sitting in a chair, remaining silent until he looked up at them.

"Well..." Swizzle started to reply.

"Well, what?" Taffyta asked, waiting for him to agree that Adorabeezle should stay.

Swizzle sighed.

"I say we should let Adorabeezle do this." Swizzle replied.

"WHAT?" the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe all asked in shock.

"What do you mean we should let Adorabeezle do this?" Citrusella asked angrily.

"We'll never see her again!" Candlehead yelled.

"Are you saying that you want my sister to leave us?" Nougetsia asked angrily.

"No, no, that's not it! I want Adorabeezle to stay as much as the rest of you, but maybe we should think about her for once." Swizzle replied.

"We are thinking of her. We don't want her to go so she can still be with us." Sticky said.

"No, your missing the point. Adorabeezle got this offer to go to SFIT, and that sounds like a great opportunity for her. But if she doesn't end up going just because of us, don't you think that wouldn't be fair?" Swizzle asked.

The others looked at each other, thinking over what Swizzle just said. Candlehead sniffed as if she was about to cry.

"But... we'd never see her again if she goes." Candlehead said.

"Come on. We'd still see her. She'll just not be around to race, fight bad guys with us, or hang out." Swizzle said with a weak smile. His smile then faded and he said "But, once she finishes in a... couple years, we'll see her again".

Vanellope thought about what Swizzle said.

"You know, Swizzle might be right. If it's something that Adorabeezle wants to do, we should let her go." Vanellope said.

Nougetsia looked shocked.

"Not you too!" Nougetsia said.

Candlehead sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Your right, Swizzle. We should let Adorabeezle go." Candlehead said.

Everyone except Nougetsia reluctantly said similar things. Nougetsia sighed.

"Well, I still don't think that she should just leave us like this." Nougetsia said. She then smirked and said "But, there's still a chance that she won't want to go.".

Vanellope nodded.

"Okay, but if it comes to the fact that Adorabeezle does want to go, the least we can do is see her off with a smile." Vanellope said.

Vanellope put on a demonstrative grin, which the others did not seem impressed by. She dropped it to an average smile.

"If she decides to go, of course." Vanellope added.


	6. Goodbye Adorabeezle

**Chapter 6: Goodbye Adorabeezle**

 _"Location: San Francisco, The World Of Disney, March 6th 2109"_

The next day, Adorabeezle was feeling much better, and she decided to visit the Inside Out characters in San Francisco. She hanged out in the park with Sadness, Fear, and Bing Bong, and she told them about her offer to go to SFIT.

"And the offer is very exclusive, but I'm not really sure if I should go or not." Adorabeezle said.

Fear stood up.

"Are you nuts?" Fear asked.

Adorabeezle seemed surprised.

"You think I should go?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Of course not. Why would you want to go to a school with a bunch of nerds that read textbooks, wear oversized glasses, and choose to do homework over everything that you have here?" Fear asked.

"It's a prestigious school that fits the qualifications of any genius, whether it'd be lab equipment or a lab to work in." Adorabeezle replied. She then got a dreamy look and said "They even have a proton laser.".

"Wow, that sounds like a cool place." Bing Bong said, amazed.

"Bing Bong, if Adorabeezle goes there, she won't be around that much." Fear whispered.

"Oh." Bing Bong said. He then turned to Adorabeezle and asked "Adorabeezle, your not really going there, are you?".

"Of course not, Bing Bong. Although, I am considering it." Adorabeezle replied.

"You really are nuts! You'll ruin your future if you go there!" Fear shouted in displeasure.

Adorabeezle rolled her eyes.

"Fear, calm down. I haven't even decided if I'm going to go there or not. I haven't even gotten the opinion of the rest of the team." Adorabeezle said.

Fear nodded.

"Alright, ask them and do whatever they tell you to do." Fear said.

Adorabeezle smiled.

"Thanks, guys. It was really nice to get your opinions of it, and as soon as I get the rest of the team's opinions, I'll decide what to do then. They should be in Sugar Rush, so I'll ask them now." Adorabeezle said.

Adorabeezle took out her portal key, activated a portal to Litwak's Arcade, and then stepped through it. The portal disappeared, and once the portal was gone, Sadness and Bing Bong turned to Fear.

"Fear, how does asking the other Sugar Rush racers help Adorabeezle stay?" Sadness asked.

"Because they are going to tell Adorabeezle not to go to SFIT. They'll definitely tell her to stay." Fear replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, March 6th 2109"_

"I totally don't want Adorabeezle to go to SFIT." Nougetsia said as she rested her head on her arms.

Nougetsia was sitting at the castle's dining room table, sulking with the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe near her, while P.I.X.A.L. worked in the kitchen.

Vanellope sighed.

"We already discussed this, Nougetsia. We can't stop Adorabeezle from going. It's what she wants." Vanellope said. She then frowned and said "We're doing this because we care... so we'll definitely tell her to go.".

Rancis, who was looking out the window, suddenly turned around.

"She's coming!" Rancis announced.

Vanellope became alerted, but then she got a serious look.

"Alright, let's do this." Vanellope said.

Two minutes later, Adorabeezle entered the dining room and saw her friends.

"Hey, guys." Adorabeezle greeted happily.

"Hey, Adorabeezle." the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe greeted.

"It's great that you guys are all here. I can finally ask you all something." Adorabeezle said.

"Oh gee, I wonder what it could be." Nougetsia said sarcastically.

Vanellope kicked the chair that Nougetsia was sitting on, causing her to fall over.

"That's cool, Adorabeezle. We're here to listen." Vanellope said.

P.I.X.A.L. came out from the kitchen, holding a plate of burgers in her hands.

"And we can listen while we all chow down on these burgers!" P.I.X.A.L. said with a smile.

Adorabeezle nodded.

"Okay. Well... I went to the Disney version of San Francisco and talked to Fear, Sadness, and Bing Bong about the request to attend SFIT. They seemed really supportive about it... well, Fear didn't seem to happy about it, but I told them that I wouldn't make any decisions until I consulted with you guys about it." Adorabeezle said.

"That's great." Swizzle said with a grin.

Nougetsia smiled.

"Yeah, so you don't have to..." Nougetsia started to say.

Before Nougetsia could finish speaking, Jubileena kicked her aside.

"What Nougetsia means is that whatever you decide to do is fine with us." Jubileena said.

"Really?" Adorabeezle asked in surprise.

Gloyd smiled.

"Of course." Gloyd replied. His smile then faded and he said "You should totally go.".

"I should?" Adorabeele asked.

Vanellope hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, your a total genius, so a school like SFIT would be perfect for you. You shouldn't miss out on an opportunity like this, right Nougetsia?" Vanellope asked.

Nougetsia stood silently next to Vanellope with a frown and her arms crossed. Vanellope nudged her.

"Yeah... you should go." Nougetsia replied.

Adorabeezle was taken aback by their responses, but then she put on a small smile.

"Oh, well, if you all really think that I should go..." Adorabeezle started to say.

"You should!" Minty quickly shouted, hoping that she wouldn't change her mind.

"We're all with you on this." Crumbelina said softly.

"Yeah, yeah, just go already." Nougetsia said in a snooty tone.

Adorabeezle scratched the back of her head with an emotionless frown.

"Okay, it looks like I'll be attending SFIT then. I better head home so I can start packing for tomorrow." Adorabeezle said.

Vanellope smiled.

"We'll see you first thing tomorrow, Adorabeezle. We'd never think of letting you leave without saying goodbye." Vanellope said.

Adorabeezle smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Adorabeezle said.

Adorabeezle walked out the dining room doors. Once she was gone, panic seemed to break out between everyone.

"NOOOO!" Nougetsia shouted at the top of her lungs.

Taffyta began crying out loud.

"WHAAAA!" Taffyta cried.

Sticky banged her fist repeatedly on the table.

"No, no, no, no, no." Sticky muttered.

And everyone else freaked out in their own way. Vanellope held her head, not saying anything but feeling everyone else's misery.

* * *

Later, at night, Adorabeezle was inside her lab after packing the essentials that she needed for attending SFIT. She stood in front of a cupboard and started emptying it out. She took out a Freeze Ray and looked at it.

"Hmm... I might need this." Adorabeezle whispered.

Adorabeezle tossed the Freeze Ray into a suitcase that was on the floor beside her. She then took out a Shrink Ray.

"You never know when this could come in handy." Adorabeezle whispered.

Adorabeezle tossed the Shrink Ray into her suitcase. She continued to look around the lab until she pulled out her Winterpop Mech-Suit and stared at it for a while.

 _"The big question is what I'm going to do with this."_ Adorabeezle thought.

Adorabeezle shook her head and went back to packing. However, she was unaware that Vlad's spy bug was watching her from the ceiling.


	7. New Kid At SFIT

**Chapter 7: New Kid At SFIT**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, March 7th 2109"_

The next morning, Adorabeezle had her suitcase with her as she stood in front of her house with the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and the new Sugar Rush characters, about to depart for San Fransokyo. Even though the arcade was open, Sugar Rush had been kept off limits to the gamers, so the Sugar Rush characters could say goodbye to Adorabeezle. Kaiser hugged Adorabeezle goodbye.

"Take care of yourself, Adorabeezle." Kaiser said, crying a bit.

"Don't worry, Kaiser. I should fit right in." Adorabeezle said reassuringly.

The new characters then said goodbye to Adorabeezle, and she said goodbye to them. She then walked over to the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe.

"Well, guys, I'll miss you all as well." Adorabeezle said.

Candi smiled weakly.

"Same here." Candi said.

Nougetsia stood with her arms crossed until Vanellope nudged her again.

"Ugh! Yeah, I'll miss you. But even though I know that your going to make new friends there and see some of our old friends, I'll be sure to make new best friends myself to replace you!" Nougetsia said angrily.

"Okay." Adorabeezle said with an odd look.

Candlehead wiped a tear out of her eyes and hugged Adorabeezle.

"We'll never forget you." Candlehead said with a sniffle.

Rancis walked over and patted Adorabeezle's shoulder.

"Take care, Beezle." Rancis said gently.

"Thank you, Rancis." Adorabeezle said.

Adorabeezle then said goodbye to everyone else, took out her portal key, and activated a portal to San Fransokyo. She stepped through it, and once she was through, the portal disappeared.

* * *

 _"Location: Retroville, The World Of Nickelodeon, March 7th 2109"_

Meanwhile, in Jubilee's lair, inside a large room, there were stairs that led up to a throne that Jubilee was sitting on, reading the large scroll.

"Two malu berries... a spoonful of sweet sugar... and a dose of Nitrous Oxide." Jubilee read out loud. She then laughed and said "This other recipe will be perfect for my later plans.".

Jubilee closed the scroll. Just then, the door opened and Calamitous entered the room, looking anxious.

"Jubilee, the spy bug found something! It seems that Adorabeezle has left Sugar Rush." Calamitous announced.

Jubilee didn't seem alerted or even surprised by what Calamitous said.

"Excellent. Phase 2 is complete." Jubilee said with a smirk.

"What? What do you mean complete? You haven't even done a thing! Shouldn't we just ambush Adorabeezle while she's unprotected?" Calamitous asked with a confused look.

"No, you just focus on your own target." Jubilee replied.

Jubilee then stood up and walked down the steps with the scroll.

"I'm going to be working on a little experiment, so don't disturb me." Jubilee ordered.

But before she left, Jubilee turned to Calamitous and finished answering his question.

"Besides... I already got someone else on the job." Jubilee said.

* * *

 _"Location: San Fransokyo, The World Of Disney, March 7th 2109"_

Meanwhile, Adorabeezle stepped out of the portal with her suitcase. She had arrived in San Fransokyo, and she was standing outside of SFIT's gate. She walked through the gate and stared around at her surroundings as she walked by. She saw a bunch of kids around her age, and some older, just hanging out, studying, or playing games.

 _"Well, this isn't bad so far. Maybe I'll get to work alongside Hiro, Tadashi, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred while I'm here."_ Adorabeezle thought as she continued on her way.

Adorabeezle turned her head and saw two intelligent looking boys sitting across from each other at a table that had a burner and beaker in front of them, as well as test tubes.

"We've already added the hydrogen to the concoction. Now all we need is the Neptunium." the first boy said.

The boy attempted to pour in the element. But before they could, Adorabeezle suddenly ran over and stopped them after hearing their conversation.

"Excuse me, but what are doing?" the second boy asked.

"Stopping you from making a serious miscalculation." Adorabeezle replied.

"And what makes you so sure?" the first boy asked skeptically.

"If you want to get the results your expecting, you'll want to add Sodium Chloride instead." Adorabeezle replied.

Adorabeezle grabbed a salt shaker on the table and sprinkled it into the boiling liquid. The first boy snorted.

"Like that'll ever..." the boy started to say.

But to his surprise, the liquid stopped boiling and retained a calm result.

"Suffering silicones, she was correct." the second boy said in shock.

The boys turned to Adorabeezle and smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks, fellow genius stranger." the first boy said.

Adorabeezle turned around and smiled in flattery.

"Your welcome." Adorabeezle said.

Suddenly, Adorabeezle heard a yelp, and she turned her head to see a boy with short red hair trying to open a locker that had a high-tech lock and a number pad.

"Aah! I entered my security code through the lock, but my locker won't open." the boy said angrily.

Adorabeezle walked over to him.

"Pardon me, sir. But, I think your problem is that your lock has blown a fuse." Adorabeezle said.

Adorabeezle swung open the pad to show a bunch of colored wires inside. She shot her laser pen inside and then closed it back up.

"Now try re-entering your combination and it should work perfectly now." Adorabeezle explained.

The boy entered his code on the number pad and it beeped with a voice saying "password accepted". The locker door then swung open.

"Wow, thanks for the assistance. Your a true genius." the boy said in awe as he took out his books.

The boy then walked away. Once he was gone, Adorabeezle smiled.

 _"I think I'm going to like it here."_ Adorabeezle thought.

However, Adorabeezle was unknowingly being watched from the Robotics Lab by an unknown figure.


	8. A New Friend And A New Enemy

**Chapter 8: A New Friend And A New Enemy**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, March 7th 2109"_

Back in Sugar Rush, Nougetsia was in her room, sitting on her bed while Snowanna was in the middle of the room, talking on her cell phone.

"You sure about that, Vanellope? Okay, we'll meet you over there tomorrow. Tell the others the same thing." Snowanna said as Vanellope spoke with her on the other end.

After she hung up, Snowanna turned to Nougetsia.

"Vanellope says she's hanging out with Rancis today and that everyone else is busy with other things." Snowanna announced in a disappointed tone.

"I guess it's just you and me for now." Nougetsia said.

Snowanna sighed and lowered her head.

"I miss Adorabeezle. Being a Sugar Rush racer just doesn't feel the same without her." Snowanna said, lowering her head.

"Relax, Snow. We'll be fine without her. It's time to move on like me." Nougetsia said calmly.

"Like you? It's only been a couple of hours since she left. Your the one who didn't want her to leave in the first place." Snowanna asked in disbelief.

"That was before. Now I'm way over it. However, I'm going to need someone to act as my little sister while she's gone." Nougetsia replied.

"Why would you need a replacement sister? Just because Adorabeezle's gone, it doesn't mean that you have to replace her." Snowanna asked.

"Well, think of it just as a temporary replacement." Nougetsia replied.

Snowanna snorted and crossed her arms.

"I wonder who that poor sap is going to be." Snowanna said.

Nougetsia smirked and turned her head to Snowanna.

"And I was thinking... maybe it should be... you, Snowannna." Nougetsia said.

Snowanna's eyes widened.

"What? Why me? I mean, your a great friend and I'm flattered, but shouldn't you find someone else like Minty or Candlehead?" Snowanna asked.

"Nah, Minty isn't really the type of girl to be Adorabeezle... I mean, my replacement sister. And neither is Candlehead." Nougetsia replied. She then walked over, put her arm around Snowanna, and said "So, guess who I chose.".

"Taffyta?" Snowanna asked feebly.

Nougetsia smiled.

"Nope, it's you." Nougetsia replied.

"ADORABEEZLE!" Snowanna yelled.

* * *

 _"Location: San Fransokyo, The World Of Disney, March 7th 2109"_

Back in San Fransokyo, in one of SFIT's dormitories, Adorabeezle walked down a long hallway, staring at a piece of paper in her right hand.

"Okay, my room should be 202." Adorabeezle said to herself.

Adorabeezle stopped and looked to her left to see the door number that she was looking for.

"And here it is." Adorabeezle said.

Adorabeezle turned the doorknob and opened the door. She peeked inside before entering.

"Hello?" Adorabeezle asked.

Adorabeezle then spotted someone. They were a teenage girl that had fair skin, short bowl cut black hair, and dark green eyes, and she wore black horned-rimmed glasses, a red shirt, a green vest, and a green skirt.

"Hello, I've been expecting you." the girl greeted in a Spanish accent, glaring at Adorabeezle.

"Um, you have?" Adorabeezle asked in confusion.

"Of course. After I was informed that I'd be receiving a new roommate, I was wondering when you would show up." the girl replied in the same low tone.

Adorabeezle chuckled nervously, trying to smile.

"Well, to tell you the truth, it was kind of unexpected. I was pretty surprised when I received a letter from Professor Callaghan telling me that I've been accepted here even when I hadn't applied." Adorabeezle said.

"So, your a local genius in your town, I assume?" the girl asked, still glaring at her.

"You got that right, um..." Adorabeezle started to reply.

"García. Sophia García." the girl introduced.

Adorabeezle nodded.

"Alright, being the one with the highest I.Q. in school can sometimes be very difficult at times. But spending a few short minutes here, I already feel right at home." Adorabeezle said.

"Quite." Sophia said, rolling her eyes.

Adorabeezle held out her hand.

"So, anyway, my name's Adorabeezle. Adorabeezle Winterpop. I'm positive that being roommates with you shall be quite..." Adorabeezle started to say.

Sophia smacked Adorabeezle's hand away.

"Away! I will not come in physical contact with your filthy epidermis that has been assisting those around campus! Don't think that you'll be spending more then two days here! Sooner or later, you will be terminated!" Sophia snapped, smacking Adorabeezle's hand away.

Adorabeezle stared in shock as she watched Sophia storm out of the room and slam the door behind her. Once she was gone, Adorabeezle looked appalled.

"I don't believe it. It's only my first day and I already found someone that I displease. And worst of all, she's my roommate." Adorabeezle said.

Adorabeezle groaned in annoyance and placed her suitcase on the bed that was on the right side of the room. She opened her suitcase to start unpacking, but before she could do anything, she heard a knock at the door.

"What does she want now?" Adorabeezle asked angrily, thinking that it was Sophia again.

Adorabeezle opened the door.

"I'm going to change soon, alright?" Adorabeezle asked angrily.

Adorabeezle's eyes widened when she saw that it wasn't Sophia at the door. It was the same boy that Adorabeezle had helped open his locker earlier that day.

"Who are you?" Adorabeezle asked.

The boy smiled.

"My name is Oliver Miller. I'm the boy that you helped open the locker." the boy replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You see, I..." Adorabeezle started to say.

Before Adorabeezle could finish speaking, Oliver spoke.

"Your new to this school, right?" Oliver asked.

"Um, yeah, that's right. I'm Adorabeezle Winterpop." Adorabeezle replied, a little nervously.

"Adorabeezle?" Oliver asked. He then gasped and asked "Oh, my gosh! Your Adorabeezle Winterpop from Litwak's Arcade, right?".

"Yeah." Adorabeezle replied.

Oliver chuckled.

"Well, now I know why you seem familiar. Your friend, Jubileena Bing-Bing, is my cousin." Oliver said.

"What? Your cousin?" Adorabeezle asked in shock.

"That's right. She's told me so much about you." Oliver replied. He then smiled and said "But, she's never mentioned how cute you were.".

Adorabeezle's face turned red, and she looked away.

"Oh, well, you see..." Adorabeezle started to say.

"I'm sorry about that! It kinda slipped out." Oliver said embarrassingly. He then perked up and said "Hey, maybe I can show you around. I could show you where your classes are and introduce you to everyone.".

Adorabeezle glanced around.

"I don't know. You see, I still have to unpack everything, and if my roommate comes in and sees..." Adorabeezle started to say.

"I can even show you the proton laser that they have in the Robotics Lab." Oliver said

Adorabeezle suddenly glanced at Oliver with a grin.

"You lead the way." Adorabeezle ordered.


	9. Today's Lessons

**Chapter 9: Today's Lessons**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, March 8th 2109"_

The next morning in Sugar Rush, before the arcade opened, Vanellope was sitting on a couch in her living room, talking with Rancis.

"I kind of miss having Adorabeezle around. Leading a team isn't the same without her here." Vanellope said.

Suddenly, Vanellope and Rancis heard a voice that sounded like Snowanna's voice.

"I SAID NO!" Snowanna was heard yelling.

"COME ON, YOU HAVE TO!" another voice that sounded like Nougetsia's voice was heard yelling.

Rancis stood up.

"It sounds like your not the only one missing Adorabeezle. You better go keep them in check. I have to get down to the track anyway." Rancis said.

Vanellope reluctantly stood up and gave Rancis a quick kiss.

"Alright, I'll see you at the track." Vanellope said.

Rancis left the living room and headed out of the castle. Once he was gone, Snowanna and Nougetsia walked into the living room.

"I told you, I don't want to be a new Adorabeezle for you." Snowanna said angrily.

Nougetsa rubbed her left arm.

"Who said that you have to be a new Adorabeezle? I just think that you and Adorabeezle have a lot in common, which is why you would be perfect as a replacement sister." Nougetsia said.

"But I DON'T have that much in common with Adorabeezle!" Snowanna shouted.

Vanellope approached them.

"Guys, what are you doing? The whole town can hear you arguing!" Vanellope asked.

"I'm just telling Snowanna how she's doing a very poor job of trying to pass herself off as my new sister." Nougetsia replied.

Snowanna glared at Nougetsia.

"Just because she wants me to be like Adorabeezle!" Snowanna said.

"Guys, you have got to stop this. Snowanna, your fighting with her as much as Adorabeezle did." Vanellope said scoldingly.

"Ha!" Nougetsia said with an excited smile.

"And Nougetsia, I know you miss Adorabeezle, but this is not the way to deal with it." Vanellope said.

Nougetsia frowned.

"Who said I missed her? I'm doing just fine with her gone." Nougetsia said.

Vanellope just narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

* * *

 _"Location: San Fransokyo, The World Of Disney, March 8th 2109"_

Meanwhile, at SFIT, Adorabeezle was running through the empty campus. She was panting in exhaustion as she continued running through the school.

 _"Mod, it's my first day of class and I'm already late. And worst of all, Sophia didn't even bother to wake me up."_ Adorabeezle thought angrily.

Adorabeezle ran inside a building and ran up the stairs. She opened the door to a classroom to see the students and teacher, who was Callaghan.

"Hi, everyone. Sorry I'm late." Adorabeezle greeted nervously.

Callaghan smiled.

"It's fine, Adorabeezle." Callaghan said reassuringly. He then turned and signaled her inside, and he said "Please take a seat anywhere you want.".

Adorabeezle walked into the classroom towards a desk in the front row, and she took a seat in the chair right next to Oliver, who happened to be sitting at the desk. Adorabeezle turned to him and smiled.

"Hey, Oliver." Adorabeezle greeted quietly.

"Hi, Adorabeezle. It's great that we're in the same class." Oliver greeted quietly.

"Definitely." Adorabeezle whispered.

Callaghan stood at the board.

"Alright, can anyone tell me what the square root of 121 is?" Callaghan asked.

Oliver attempted to raise his hand, but before he could, Adorabeezle shot her hand in the air first.

"Yes, Adorabeezle?" Callaghan asked.

"The answer is 11." Adorabeezle replied.

"That is correct. Nice job, Adorabeezle." Callaghan said. He then asked "What is the square root of 196?".

"14." Adorabeezle replied.

"400?" Callaghan asked.

"The correct answer would be 20." Adorabeezle replied.

"That is correct." Callaghan said.

The other students murmured to each other in surprise by Adorabeezle's intellegence, and Oliver leaned his head down and stared at her with a smile. But Sophia, who was sitting in the back row, glared at Adorabeezle with dislike.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, March 8th 2109"_

Back in Sugar Rush, Vanellope was laying on her bed with an annoyed expression on her face as she listened to Snowanna and Nougetsia's constant arguing in her room. Nougetsia held out some of Adorabeezle's spare clothing.

"Come on, Snowanna! Just slip these on and you'll feel really cool." Nougetsia ordered.

"For the twentieth time, I'm not wearing those!" Snowanna shouted with her back turned to Nougetsia.

"Why not? Adorabeezle always wears these." Nougetsia asked.

While the two were arguing, Vanellope's eyes began to narrow even more and a scowl appeared on her face.

"Well then, talk all fancy-like and use a lot of syllables." Nougetsia said, tossing the clothes onto the floor.

"When are you going to get it through your head that I'm not Ado..." Snowanna started to ask.

Vanellope finally had it and stood up.

"ENOUGH!" Vanellope yelled.

Snowanna and Nougetsia became startled and immediately stopped arguing.

"This is so stupid! Ever since Adorabeezle left, all you two ever do is argue and fight! So as leader, I ORDER you two to quit fighting!" Vanellope yelled angrily.

Before Snowanna and Nougetsia could respond, Vanellope's cell phone started to ring. She took it out and answered it.

"What is it?" Vanellope asked in a tired tone.

 _"Vanellope, help! My house is under attack by evil robots!"_ Alden replied from the other end of the phone.

Snowanna and Nougetsia heard what Alden said, and they gasped.

"Don't worry, Alden. We're on our way." Vanellope announced.

Vanellope ended the call and then turned to Snowanna and Nougetsia, who both got determined looks and nodded.

"Let's go." Vanellope ordered.


	10. Protecting Aiden's House

**Chapter 10: Protecting Alden's House**

 _"Location: San Fransokyo, The World Of Disney, March 8th 2109"_

Back at SFIT, after the class ended, all of the students walked out of the room. Adorabeezle also exited the room, and she walked beside Oliver.

"Well, that wasn't so bad. I was expecting a little more." Adorabeezle said to Oliver.

Oliver smiled.

"Are you kidding? You answered almost every question correctly." Oliver said.

Adorabeezle looked down and blushed a bit.

"Well, I guess I should have let you answer at least one." Adorabeezle said.

"Oh, don't worry. It was pretty neat seeing you answer them with no problem. Even that Sophia girl answered some of the questions correctly." Oliver said.

Adorabeezle remembered with a worried look.

"Oh, right, Sophia. Other then you and me, she also aced the Pop Quiz." Adorabeezle said. She then said "Uh, sorry, Oliver, but I have to get back to my dormitory and call my friends back home. I have to do it before my next class.".

Adorabeezle then ran off.

"Don't forget to meet me at lunch later!" Oliver called out.

* * *

Adorabeezle soon reached her room and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Oh great." Adorabeezle muttered in annoyance.

Suddenly, Adorabezle heard noise coming from inside.

"Sophia? Sophia, are you in there?" Adorabeezle asked.

Adorabeezle knocked, but there was no answer. She reached around in her school bag for her key until she eventually found it and used it to unlock the door. When she went inside, her eyes widened in shock.

"Sophia!" Adorabeezle said angrily.

Adorabeezle found most of her inventions scattered on the floor and her roommate holding her Shrink Ray.

"Sophia, what are you doing?" Adorabeezle asked angrily.

"Just rummaging through your so-called inventions to see if you really are intelligent like you state you are. Though, this shrink ray mildly intrigues me." Sophia replied.

"Give me that!" Adorabeezle ordered.

Adorabeezle snatched the Shrink Ray out of Sophia's hands.

"You can't go around snooping through your roommate's stuff! That's a total violation of privacy!" Adorabeezle said angrily.

"This happens to be MY room!" Sophia said angrily. She then took out a photograph of Adorabeezle with the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe all looking happy together, and she said "And I have every privilege to rifle through YOUR belongings if I please!".

Adorabeezle growled as she snatched the photo out of Sophia's hand. Sophia turned away.

"Anyway, you better proceed onward now. You don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting." Sophia said.

"Boyfriend?" Adorabeezle asked in shock.

"Yes, the perky redhead boy that shares math and chemistry class with us." Sophia replied.

"You mean Oliver? He's not my boyfriend. And I already have a boyfriend back home." Adorabeezle explained.

Sophia chuckled lightly.

"Oh please, I can see that you have obvious feelings for him, so there is no use in concealing it." Sophia said.

Adorabeezle glared at Sophia.

"So, what's it to you? All I want is for you to stay away from my stuff!" Adorabeezle said angrily.

Sophia walked over to the edge of Adorabeezle's bed and pulled out the helmet and pack to Adorabeezle's Winterpop Mech-Suit.

"Well, does that include this?" Sophia asked.

Adorabeezle gasped.

"You better hand that back to me!" Adorabeezle replied.

Sophia ignored Adorabeezle and continued to examine the suit.

"If I could conjecture, I would say that this is a mechanical suit that has the capability of granting the wearer power of stupendous energy and miraculous capabilities." Sophia said.

Adorabeezle's anger suddenly disappeared with a look of astonishment.

"How did you know?" Adorabeezle asked.

"I can tell by the design that you utilized. Anyone who would wear this would be fixed with tremendous power." Sophia replied.

"Well, actually, I consider that one of my failed inventions." Adorabeezle said shamefully.

Sophia smirked and dropped the suit.

"Ha! I thought even you wouldn't have capacity to invent something like this." Sophia said.

"Don't get your hopes too high, García. I'll have you know that my Winterpop Mech-Suit functions perfectly, but I'll warn you that the flaws it holds can be overwhelming." Adorabeezle said.

"Oh really? Well, I guess your not that intellectual after all, Winterpop." Sophia said.

Sophia then laughed at Adorabeezle while Adorabeezle glared back at her.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, March 8th 2109"_

Meanwhile, in Sugar Rush, all was peaceful... unless you were at Aiden's house. Several groups of familiar-looking robots were marching towards the house, while Aiden had a terrified look as he watched through a window. He turned to Charlie and Skyler, who had been visiting Aiden.

"This is bad, guys! What will we do?" Aiden asked.

Skyler pounded her fist into her hand.

"We have to fend them off, at least until the others arrive." Skyler replied.

Charlie ducked under a table with a terrified expression.

"I'm just going to sit here and make sure I don't get hurt." Charlie said.

Suddenly, a laser fired through the window and narrowly missed Aiden and Skyler, but it hit the wall above Charlie's head.

"Guys, are you alright?" a voice asked.

Aiden, Skyler, and Charlie turned to see the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe enter the house. After Vanellope, Snowanna, and Nougetsia had heard about Aiden's house getting attacked, Vanellope had told Litwak what was going on, so Sugar Rush was kept off limits to the gamers until they could figure out what was going on.

"Guys, your here." Aiden said in relief.

Vanellope ran over to Aiden.

"You guys go somewhere safe while the rest of us take care of these rust buckets." Vanellope ordered.

Aiden, Skyler, and Charlie nodded, and they ran off. Once they were gone, a bunch of robotic hands burst through the windows in an attempt to break in. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe charged forward and started attacking the robots. Minty used her strength to rip off the robots arms that were trying to get through the window, while Snowanna shot sound waves that broke other arms off, which fell to the ground and sparked with electricity. Swizzle was in the air, shooting the robots with energy blasts and blowing them away. As a robot came through a window, Cinndon shot cinnamon spikes that sliced through the head of the robot. Jubileena generated five cherry bombs and threw them at the robots outside, causing them to blow up.

"Nice one, sis!" Citrusella congratulated.

As Toxika sent out roots and vines at the robots, she stopped and turned to Vanellope.

"There's too many of them!" Toxika shouted.

"What do we do?" Nougetsia asked Snowanna.

"Don't ask me!" Snowanna replied angrily.

Swizzle ignored Snowanna and Nougetsia's bickering, and he got an idea.

"I got it. Candi, Crumbelina, hold the door open!" Swizzle ordered.

Candi and Crumbelina looked confused, but they did what he wanted. The two pulled the doors open and stood to the side. Swizzle walked out the door, took a deep breath, and let out the Sugar Wail. The force of the power blew the robots that were in front of the doorway away from the house. Swizzle let out another Sugar Wail to his right and blew back the remaining robots and then did the same to the ones on his left. Once there was nothing left of the robots, Swizzle panted in exhaustion and leaned forward a bit. Jubileena ran over to Swizzle and gave him a hug.

"Swizzle, you did it!" Jubileena said happily.

"Yeah... I guess that solves that problem." Swizzle said wearily.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud noise and they turned around to see that it had come from inside the kitchen. Candlehead gasped in fright.

"We must have missed a few." Candlehead said.

Swizzle stood up.

"I'll take care of it." Swizzle said in determination.

"Right." Taffyta said.

Swizzle pushed Taffyta back.

"Actually, I'll take care of it alone." Swizzle said.

"Are you sure?" Jubileena asked, feeling unsure as she stared at him.

"I'm sure. You guys make sure that there aren't any more goons around. I'll check the back." Swizzle replied.

Swizzle walked off without another word and headed into the kitchen. He slowly pushed open the door and looked around to survey the area. He walked in and continued to look around. Suddenly, Swizzle heard the door close behind him, and he turned around and gasped.

"Hello, Swizzle. Fancy seeing you here." a voice greeted.

Swizzle turned around and saw Vlad standing behind him.

"Plasmius. I didn't really think that it would be you that was behind all this." Swizzle sneered.

Vlad smirked.

"Frankly, my dear boy, I'm a bit surprised myself. I was certain that I'd be ordered to fetch the cherry girl for the one who hired me, but apparently it's you that she wants." Vlad said in a calm tone.

"Cherry girl?" Swizzle asked with a confused look.

"That's right. She wants me to bring you to her alive, although she said nothing about you being unharmed." Vlad replied.

Vlad fired an ecto-beam at Swizzle, but the boy quickly put up an energy shield to stop it. Swizzle lowered his shield and glared at Vlad.

"Well, whoever wants me, you can tell her that I'm not interested, especially if she has to send a bunch of robots along with you to come and get me." Swizzle said angrily.

"Why don't you just tell her that yourself?" Vlad asked.

Before Swizzle could react, a duplicate of Vlad appeared behind him and fired an ecto-beam at his back. Swizzle screamed in pain and fell to the ground, unconscious. The real Vlad stood over him and smirked.

"Once your there." Vlad added.


	11. Romance And Pain

**Chapter 11: Romance And Pain**

 _"Location: San Fransokyo, The World Of Disney, March 8th 2109"_

Back at SFIT, Adorabeezle was in her dorm, sitting on her bed with Oliver sitting next to her as they looked over their homework.

"So, turn the heat on the burner for exactly 13 degrees, let it sit for three minutes, and we'll have the correct..." Adorabeezle started to say.

Before Adorabeezle could finish speaking, Oliver took the notebook.

"Thanks, Adorabeezle. I'm pretty sure I understand perfectly now." Oliver said.

"Oh, okay." Adorabeezle said, a bit awkwardly. She then frowned and said "You know, I never mentioned this before, but it almost seems highly illogical to believe that your actually related to Jubileena.".

Oliver got a surprised look.

"Why is that?" Oliver asked.

"Well, for one thing, Jubileena's never even mentioned you once before, and me and the others have never seen you in Sugar Rush before." Adorabeezle replied.

Oliver smiled.

"I see. Of course, I should tell you that Jubileena and I haven't really seen eye-to-eye in the past. Of course, through the years I have talked to her over the phone and at reunions, and all she ever talked about was you." Oliver explained.

"Really?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Yeah. Of course, it is also highly illogical to believe that your anything like the way she described you." Oliver replied.

Adorabeezle's face turned red and looked away, trying to smile.

"So, are you and Jubileena good friends?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, actually. She, my older sister, and my other friends are part of a super hero team called Sugar Rush where we live, and we help people almost every day." Adorabeezle replied.

"Wow. It sounds like you got a lot going on in your town." Oliver said in amazement.

"You don't know the half of it." Adorabeezle said.

Adorabeezle pulled out the picture that she had taken back from Sophia earlier and gave it to Oliver for him to see. He had an odd look as he looked at the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe.

"They look kind of weird." Oliver said.

"I suppose. But they're really great friends and we've been on tons of adventures." Adorabeezle said. Her smile faded and she said "Saying goodbye to them was the hardest. They were the ones who suggested that I come here in the first place after I received the free scholarship letter to come.".

Oliver put his arm around her.

"Don't be so down, Adorabeezle. You'll definitely make some new friends here. What about your roommate?" Oliver asked.

"Sophia?" Adorabeezle asked. She then frowned angrily and said "Honestly, I wish she wasn't my roommate. She's smart and all, but she's an all-time jerk.". She then looked over at Oliver, smiled, and said "Actually, your really the first friend that I met here, besides the Big Hero 7 gang and Professor Callaghan.".

Oliver chuckled embarrassingly and blushed.

"Really?" Oliver asked.

"Of course. If only I could introduce you to them and my boyfriend. They would really like you." Adorabeezle replied.

Oliver held Adorabeezle's hand.

"Don't worry so much. They probably miss you just as much." Oliver said.

Adorabeezle nodded and looked down at the science book.

"We should probably get back to work now." Adorabeezle said.

Oliver nodded and looked down at the science book. But then, Adorabeezle looked away from the book.

 _"I wonder how they're getting along without me."_ Adorabeezle thought.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, March 8th 2109"_

Back in Sugar Rush, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe were in Aiden's kitchen.

"Where could Swizzle have gone?" Jubileena asked nervously.

"I don't know. It's like he just disappeared." Damon replied after having looked around.

"But, he has to be here somewhere. We can call him on his cell phone or portal key." Jubileena said nervously.

"You think we hadn't tried that? His cell phone is off and his portal key has been deactivated somehow, so we can't find him." Taffyta said angrily.

"Relax, guys. If we all know Swizzle, he'd turn up at any moment." Swizzle replied.

Nougetsia fell to her knees.

"This is just great. First, we lose Adorabeezle, and now we lost Swizzle." Nougetsia said.

"Just don't expect me to be both Adorabeezle and Swizzle." Snowanna said.

Nougetsia stood up and glared at Snowanna.

"Why should I when you do a very poor job at being my younger sister to replace Adorabeezle?" Nougetsia asked.

"Well, maybe you would do a better job at being Jubileena's best friend to replace Swizzle! We wouldn't want her to have her void empty like your's!" Snowanna replied angrily.

As the two argued, Citrusella stood next to them and stared helplessly until she covered her ears to drown out their arguing and walked away.

"Oh, your hilarious! At least my sister didn't disappear into nothing!" Nougetsia yelled sarcastically.

"Are you referring to Adorabeezle now? I thought I was your new younger sister, or am I your new Adorabeezle?" Snowanna asked.

"I'm not trying to turn you into Adorabeezle!" Nougetsia replied angrily.

"Oh, come on! That's what you've been doing ever since Adorabeezle left because you miss her too much to admit it!" Snowanna yelled.

Nougetsia gritted her teeth, feeling stunned. She then shook the feeling off.

"Maybe I should find someone else to be my replacement sister instead!" Nougetsia yelled.

"Maybe you should!" Snowanna yelled.

Suddenly, Minty moved in between them and pushed them apart.

"Will you two knock it off?" Minty asked angrily. She then said "Swizzle's tough. She probably escaped whatever trouble he's in and is coming this way right now.".

* * *

 _"Location: Retroville, The World Of Nickelodeon, March 8th 2109"_

Meanwhile, in Jubilee's lair, Swizzle opened his eyes, sat up, and groaned. He looked around and saw that he was in what looked like a dark metallic dungeon cell.

"Where am I?" Swizzle asked.

Swizzle grabbed a hold of the metal bench on the wall and pulled himself up to his feet. He held his aching head until he noticed something around his neck. He felt around it and realized that it was a high-tech collar.

"What's going on?" Swizzle asked in confusion.

Suddenly, the door to the cell suddenly opened, and a figure stood in the doorway.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" a voice asked coldly.

Swizzle glared at the figure.

"Actually, this is perfect timing because I have a couple questions for you." Swizzle replied.

"Really?" the figure asked in fake astonishment. They stepped forward to reveal themself as Jubilee, and she said "Then maybe we can both get what we want, after I get what I need from you.".

"YOU!" Swizzle yelled in shock. He then narrowed his eyes and said "I don't know how your back again, but I'm finishing this.".

Swizzle formed a ball of energy in his right hand. But before he could do anything, the collar around his neck suddenly beeped and emitted a shock around his body, causing him to fall to his knees and scream in pain.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Jubilee asked in a cold sarcastic tone.

Swizzle dispersed the ball of energy, which caused the collar to beep and stop shocking him. Jubilee walked over to him.

"I thought that you would go against me, so I had Plasmius fix that up to keep you from activating your freakish powers." Jubilee explained.

Swizzle leaned on the ground and panted. While he did, he looked up at Jubilee with hatred.

"What do you want with me?" Swizzle asked.

"That must remain a secret for now, but you'll soon find out. But, I figure that since your going to be here for a while, I might as well get some information out of you." Jubilee replied.

Swizzle scowled.

"Your not getting anything out of me, you rotten cavity. So, you might as well not even try." Swizzle replied.

Jubilee glared at Swizzle through her mask, and she took a small remote out of her belt. She pushed a button, and Swizzle's collar beeped again and shocked him, causing him to scream in pain on the floor.

"Want the pain to stop? Tell me where Winterpop is keeping her new invention!" Jubilee ordered.

But Swizzle continued to scream as electricity coursed through his body.

"Can't hear me over your pathetic screams?" Jubilee asked.

Jubilee pushed the button, causing the collar to stop. Swizzle calmed down and lied on the floor.

"So, are you going to tell me what I need to know?" Jubilee asked.

Swizzle lied on his back, seemingly unconscious. He then opened his eyes and mustered up all his arm strength to push himself up, and he glared at Jubilee.

"You can roast me all you want, but you still aren't getting anything out of me." Swizzle replied.

Jubilee growled angrily and pushed the button again to shock Swizzle, but then she turned it off a second later.

"You think this is the end? Don't bother getting comfortable because I'll be back later to get what I really need." Jubilee sneered.

Jubilee began to walk out of the cell. But before walking out the door, she turned to Swizzle.

"And don't even try to phase out. Once you use your energy powers, you'll be wearing electricity." Jubilee added.

Jubilee walked out of the cell and slammed the door closed behind her, leaving Swizzle laying on the metal floor, unconscious from Jubilee's energy-proof collar.


	12. Morning Torture

**Chapter 12: Morning Torture**

 _"Location: San Fransokyo, The World Of Disney, March 9th 2109"_

The next morning in SFIT, Adorabeezle was sleeping in her bed in her dormitory. However, she woke up to the smell of smoke in the air. She yelped in shock and sat up. She saw Sophia wearing large goggles instead of glasses and sitting at a table with a bunch a of beakers that were full different colored liquids, and she was holding a test tube of blue liquid in her hand. Adorabeezle frowned and shifted her feet off of her bed.

"Sophia, what are you doing up this early?" Adorabeezle asked.

"What I always do on an early Friday morning." Sophia replied.

Sophia poured the blue liquid into a beaker of yellow liquid, turning it light green.

"Now that your awake, you can drink this and see if it causes your hair to grow exceedingly faster." Sophia explained.

Adorabeezle jumped out of bed.

"Alright, that's it! I can't take it anymore! Today, after class, I am going straight to the Housing Office and making a request to move in with another student because you are the worst roommate ever!" Adorabeezle said angrily.

"Is that so? Well, you might as well depart from the educational facility while your at it. Of course, that would upset your boyfriend, Olive, was it?" Sophia asked without emotion in her voice.

Adorabeezle began to walk to the door.

"It's Oliver, and he isn't my boyfriend. And I am not leaving this school. I am simply relocating to another dormitory that will hopefully have a better roommate then you." Adorabeezle replied.

Sophia smirked and poured another tube of liquid into another beaker.

"What's the matter, Winterpop? It appears to me that you are fearful of sharing a room with one that is able to match your intellect or even surpass it." Sophia asked.

Adorabeezle stopped walking, but she didn't face Sophia.

"Of course not! It has nothing to do with that!" Adorabeezle replied.

"Really? You don't miss your sister, your racer friends, and the other five friends that aren't racers... the ones in your photograph?" Sophia asked, not even looking up at Adorabeezle.

Adorabeezle gasped and turned around to her roomate.

"How do you know about most of my friends being racers?" Sophia asked.

"All your friends appear to have anomalous aspects that make them seem different." Sophia replied, still not looking at Adorabeezle.

Adorabeezle glared at Sophia.

"Well, I would much rather have a roommate that doesn't snoop through my stuff." Adorabeezle said.

Sophia finally looked up at her.

"Fine then. If you want to leave, I'll hold the door open for you. But that doesn't mean that I'll let you become the most superior in class." Sophia said stiffly.

Adorabeezle narrowed her eyes.

"Very well, Sophia. If that's how you want it, then I won't decline." Adorabeezle said.

Adorabeezle then stormed out of the room.

* * *

 _"Location: Retroville, The World Of Nickelodeon, March 9th 2109"_

Back in Jubilee's lair, Swizzle was screaming in agonizing pain as he was being shocked by the collar. Eventually, a black gloved hand pushed the button on the remote that stopped the collar from shocking a bruised and scorch-marked Swizzle, who hunched over weakly. Vlad held the remote and smirked in satisfaction.

"Oh, I am just enjoying this." Vlad said.

Swizzle glared at Vlad.

"You can just leave right now, Plasmius. You can never weasel information out of me." Swizzle sneered.

Vlad held up the remote.

"Don't think I don't know that, Swizzle. You see, Jubilee has ordered me to try and force information out of you. So, even if you refuse to say anything, I still have the pleasure of causing you extreme discomfort." Vlad said.

"Not to mention the fact that without me telling you what you need, your plans are doomed to fail." Swizzle said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Vlad asked.

Vlad pushed the button again, making the collar shock Swizzle again. Swizzle gripped the electric collar and grunted, trying to withhold his scream of pain. Suddenly, Plankton entered the room.

"Hold the torture, Vlad! You-Know-Who wants him now." Plankton announced.

Vlad reluctantly pushed the button and stopped the collar again from shocking Swizzle. Swizzle stood up straight and looked at Plankton.

"What... what does she want me for?" Swizzle asked wearily.

Plankton shrugged.

"How should we know? All she told us to do was to bring you to her and she'll take care of the rest." Plankton replied.

"You know, it's funny how she orders you around without even telling you what the job she assigned you for is about." Swizzle said.

Vlad pushed the button on the remote again to shock Swizzle for a split second.

"If I were you, Swizzle, I'd stop moseying around and do what your ordered to do." Vlad warned.

"Like everyone else around here is doing?" Swizzle asked.

Swizzle walked out of his cell, and he followed Vlad and Plankton down a hall until they came to a large door that automatically opened. Vlad pushed Swizzle inside and then left with Plankton. Swizzle got up and saw Jubilee come into view.

"Hello, Swizzle. I've been expecting you." Jubilee greeted.

"Were you too busy to torture me for some info that you had to send Plasmius to do it for you?" Swizzle asked dourly.

"Frankly, yes. Although, I heard that you refused to give me the location of Jubileena Bing-Bing." Jubilee replied in a simple tone.

Swizzle glared at her.

"If you think that I'm going to betray my wife and friends to you just like that, you thought wrong." Swizzle said.

Jubilee sighed.

"Your loyalty is unbearable. But, I think it's time to get down to business." Jubilee said in fake sympathy.

Jubilee walked over to a table and rolled out the scroll. Swizzle saw the scroll, and his eyes widened in remembrance as he looked at the parchment.

"That's a really big scroll." Swizzle said in shock.

"Isn't it? I found one recipe in it that I'm mainly interested in. It has to do with resurrection." Jubilee explained.

"Resurrection? You mean like..." Swizzle started to ask.

"Bringing someone back from the dead? Yes. And that's where you come into the picture. I've managed to acquire every ingredient that I need, except one." Jubilee replied.

"Which is what?" Swizzle asked.

"Blood of a killer." Jubilee replied.

"Blood of a..." Swizzle started to ask in shock.

Swizzle was so surprised that he couldn't even finish his sentence. Jubilee, with her back still turned to Swizzle, continued speaking.

"Yes, he of course doesn't have any living relatives, so I figured that I could provide the blood of the person who killed him." Jubilee replied.

Jubilee turned around and fired a laser swiftly at Swizzle, knocking him back into a table that locked his wrists above his head. She began to slowly approach him.

"Of course, you don't know who it is that I'm trying to resurrect. But, it's your blood and only your blood that I need." Jubilee explained.

Jubilee took out a sharp dagger from behind her dress and held it up as she continued to approach the restrained Swizzle. Swizzle's eyes widened with fear.

"But... but, who is it that your trying to resurrect that needs my blood?" Swizzle asked nervously.

"You'll find out soon enough. After all... it's just one drop of blood." Jubilee replied coldly as she got closer to Swizzle with the dagger.

"No... get away... NOOOO!" Swizzle yelled.


	13. Deception

**Chapter 13: Deception**

Later, Swizzle was locked inside his cell, sitting on the metal bench. He was holding his right wrist, which had a large bloody cut on it from where Jubilee used a dagger to take some of his blood.

 _"They always say giving blood to someone who needs it is a charitable thing, but I don't know if giving blood to villains is the same."_ Swizzle thought.

Suddenly, the door of the cell opened up and Calamitous came in. Swizzle looked over at him.

"If you want my kidney to bring back my great-grandfather, you can forget about that." Swizzle said angrily.

Calamitous laughed.

"Not likely, Swizzle Malarkey. I'm here to extract some information out of you." Calamitous said.

"Didn't we already establish that I am not telling you anything about my friends?" Swizzle asked.

"Actually, by extract, I mean FORCIBLY extract." Calamitous replied.

Swizzle glared at him.

"Forget it. I refused to talk to any of you." Swizzle sneered.

Calamitous smiled.

"Well, that's too bad. I now have new means of making you talk." Calamitous said.

From behind his back, he pulled out a large syringe that was filled with glowing blue serum. Swizzle's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"This is a truth-telling serum that Jubilee concocted from that scroll of her's. Once I inject this into you, you will be forced to reveal all your deep dark secrets." Calamitous explained.

"So, Jubilee's cooking up more recipes from that scroll, huh?" Swizzle asked with a bit of fear in his voice. He then glared at Calamitous and said "It doesn't matter what you use on me because I'll never tell you anything.".

Calamitous smirked.

"Like you have a choice in the matter?" Calamitous asked.

Calamitous held the syringe up and the door closed behind him.

* * *

 _"Location: San Fransokyo, The World Of Disney, March 9th 2109"_

Back at SFIT, Adorabeezle was in her room, looking through her inventions and ignoring her roommate after failing to move into another room, while Sophia was minding her own business and doing some studying. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Adorabeezle called out.

The door opened and Oliver came in.

"Hi, Adorabeezle. Hi, Sophia." Oliver greeted.

Sophia closed her textbook and began to walk out with it.

"I'm departing. Have fun with your boyfriend, Winterpop." Sophia said.

Oliver stared at Adorabeezle in confusion.

"Boyfriend?" Oliver asked.

Adorabeezle blushed.

"Oh, don't mind her. She's always assuming that we're more then friends." Adorabeezle replied.

Oliver giggled.

"Oh, I see. But actually, Adorabeezle, that's kind of why I came here." Oliver said.

"It is?" Adorabeezle asked.

Oliver nodded.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about something." Oliver replied.

"Okay, what is it?" Adorabeezle asked, feeling a little nervous.

Oliver walked up to Adorabeezle.

"Adorabeezle... I've never met anyone like you." Oliver said.

Adorabeezle chuckled and smiled nervously.

"I can say the same thing about you, Oliver. Your smart, nice, fun, and of course my best friend since I arrived here." Adorabeezle said.

"That's the thing. I like you too much to be your best friend." Oliver said.

"What?" Adorabeezle asked with a confused look.

"Oh, Adorabeezle. Maybe this will answer all your questions." Oliver replied.

Oliver grabbed Adorabeezle by her shoulders and kissed her right on the mouth. Adorabeezle's eyes widened, and she grabbed Oliver's arms and pulled him off of her.

"Oliver! Uh, not that this isn't flattering and all, but..." Adorabeezle started to say.

Oliver smiled.

"What? I really like you, and I can tell you really like me too." Oliver asked.

Before Adorabeezle could say anything else, Oliver wrapped his arms around her neck and planted another kiss on her lips. After it went on for three seconds, Oliver's right hand lifted up and the fingers began to curl out like a claw. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Sophia came in to see what was going on. She gasped in shock, and Adorabeezle stepped back from Oliver.

"Sophia! It's not what it seems!" Adorabeezle said.

"How dare you! If you think that you have the authorization to be saluting with your lips in MY room, you..." Sophia started to yell angrily.

Before Sophia could finish speaking, a red blast suddenly fired at her, knocking her out of the room. Adorabeezle looked surprised, and she looked back at Oliver to see that he was holding a silver ray gun with a frown on his face.

"Oliver, why would you do something like that? I know that Sophia's a jerk, but that doesn't mean you should..." Adorabeezle started to ask in shock.

Before Adorabeezle could finish speaking, Oliver smiled and covered her mouth to keep her silent.

"Shh! Not another word. I don't want anymore interruptions." Oliver whispered.

Adorabeezle removed his hand from her mouth.

"Oliver, I like you too, but... I don't think we should, you know, be..." Adorabeezle started to say.

Before Adorabeezle could finish speaking, Oliver pushed her onto her bed and pinned her arms down. Oliver smirked as he looked her over.

"Oh, my sweet Adorabeezle. Who said anything about that?" Oliver asked.

Oliver's eyes suddenly glowed red and Adorabeezle gasped.

"You're not Oliver." Adorabeezle whispered in shock. She then asked angrily "Where is he? What have you done with him?".

"Ha! And to think you call yourself a genius. Don't you understand? There is no Oliver." Oliver replied.

His hands that were holding Adorabeezle down on the bed suddenly turned into sharp red claws.

"There never was an Oliver." Oliver added.

Oliver's body glowed bright and then disappeared to reveal a silver and red metallic robot that looked like Jubilee.

"It's been me this whole time." the robot added in a cold high voice.

The robot lifted up her right hand in order to stab Adorabeezle with her metal claw. However, Adorabeezle screamed and used her feet to kick the robot back and get free from her grasp.

"I don't know exactly what's going on here, but I'm not sticking around to find out." Adorabeezle said.

Adorabeezle stood up and then ran out the door. Once she was gone, the robot stood up and talked into her right wrist.

"SourCog here. I got Winterpop in pursuit and am about to finish her off." the robot announced.

* * *

Out in the hall, Sophia was walking down the hall in frustration until she spotted Adorabezle running past her.

"Get out of here, Sophia! We're all in danger!" Adorabeezle shouted as she continued running.

Sophia frowned and held her arm where Adorabeezle had bumped her as she ran past. But then her eyes widened when she saw SourCog chase after her at fast speed while laughing evilly. Sophia stared in shock at what she saw.

"It appears that your the one in danger." Sophia whispered.

* * *

Adorabeezle ran all the way into the library and hid underneath a desk in hopes of SourCog not finding her.

"I don't understand. I come here and meet Oliver, but all of a sudden, he turns out to be a robot sent to assassinate me." Adorabeezle whispered in panic. Her eyes then widened in shock, and she got a disgusted look and whispered "And worst of all, it kissed me!".

Adorabeezle spat on the ground and wiped her mouth repeatedly.

"If my life weren't in mortal danger, I would be puking right now." Adorabeezle whispered.

"Oh, Adorabeezle!" a young male sounding voice called out.

Adorabeezle's eyes widened and she slowly turned her head to see SourCog looking under the table that she was hiding under.

"Come on out, Adorabeezle. Don't you want to make out some more?" SourCog asked in a playful tone.

Adorabeezle came out from the other end of the table.

"No way, you robotic harpy! Your evil and you taste like motor oil!" Adorabeezle replied.

SourCog smirked.

"Is that so?" SourCog asked.

SourCog used her feet to kick the table towards Adorabeezle. Adorabeezle yelped and quickly ducked so the table would slide over her. SourCog then shot out her claw at Adorabeezle, but Adorabeezle dived out of the way and the claw narrowly missed her.

"And you taste like flesh and sweat." Adorabeezle replied.

SourCog shot out her other claw at Adorabeezle, but Adorabeezle quickly grabbed a book off a shelf and tossed it at SourCog's face. She quickly turned around and ran away. SourCog recovered and growled angrily, and her arm turned into a laser gun that repeatedly fired at Adorabeezle, hitting the book shelves and causing them to explode, which made nearby students run away in fear. However, Adorabeezle managed to reach the door before the last shelf could fall on her. She ran through the campus and looked back to see if SourCog was following her.

 _"If only I had my powers."_ Adorabeezle thought.

Adorabeezle didn't have her snow beast powers because shortly before she left for San Fransokyo, Vanellope had went into the Code Room and disabled Adorabeezle's powers for the time that she was gone.

Anyway, SourCog, in her Oliver disguise, emerged from the library, looking enraged as she tried to spot Adorabeezle while a bunch of kids were running out of the exploding building, passing by her.

Adorabeezle ran behind a bush and ducked down, trying to catch her breath.

"I have to find a way to get back home. If that thing is here chasing me, then who knows what's going on with the others." Adorabeezle muttered.

Suddenly, SourCog showed up, grabbed Adorabeezle with her left claw, and pinned her to the ground.

"Oh, don't worry, squishy. They'll get what's coming to them." SourCog said.

SourCog's right claw turned into an electric plug that sparked with electricity. Adorabeezle's eyes widened in fear, and she thought that this would be the end for her. But before SourCog could finish her off, a blue beam shot out and knocked SourCog away from Adorabeezle. Adorabeezle sat up and looked over to see Sophia wearing the Winterpop Mech-Suit.

"Sophia?" Adorabeezle asked in shock.

"No one's permitted to show up here but me." Sophia replied fiercely with her right glove glowing blue.

SourCog stood up, growled angrily, and pulled her laser out of her arm.

"You think a couple of brainy squishies can stop me?" SourCog asked angrily.

"Sophia, activate the short-circuit blasters!" Adorabeezle ordered.

Sophia obeyed and her hands glowed with blue electricity, which she threw into a ball at SourCog. The attack zapped SourCog painfully, and she screamed as electricity coursed through her body. She began to power down and then fell into a nearby fountain. Adorabeezle slowly and cautiously approached the fountain to see SourCog lying in the water, now deactivated.

"Consider yourself dumped." Adorabeezle said triumphantly with a smirk.

Adorabeezle then looked at Sophia and gasped. Sophia was hunching over in exhaustion, and Adorabeezle ran over to help her stand up.

"Sophia, the suit is draining your energy. You have to take it off." Adorabeezle said, holding onto her.

Sophia pushed Adorabeezle off of her, and then she took off the helmet and put her glasses back on.

"Don't fret, Winterpop. I only used a little power from the suit, but enough to cease that robot and keep myself alive." Sophia said.

"I don't understand. You saved me from that robot, but I always thought that you hated me." Adorabeezle said with a puzzled look.

Sophia managed to stand up straight, and she began to remove the gloves, boots, and pack.

"Yes, I do hate you, Adorabeezle. Your my eternal rival in the fields of science and intellectual superiority. But, if someone was to finish you off, I, Sophia Martínez García, would do it myself mentally then let a robot do it physically." Sophia explained in a proud tone.

"Wow, thanks... I think." Adorabeezle said with a confused look.

Adorabeezle turned to SourCog and ran over to her to see a device on her side.

"This is technology that allows you to travel to other worlds!" Adorabeezle said in shock.

Adorabeezle picked the device up and noticed something more about it.

"It's even the same programming from the portal keys that we have. If they have the ability to do this, then something must be wrong. I have to go back." Adorabeezle said.

"Your leaving? I was so looking forward to spending the rest of the year surpassing you in our classes." Sophia asked in what was supposed to be disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Sophia. But, my team may be in trouble and I have to go assist them. If I don't, I couldn't imagine what might happen to them." Adorabeezle replied with a sad look. She then looked at Sophia with a smile and said "Besides, with me gone, you'll get the room all to yourself again, as well as being one of the smartest kids in school.".

Sophia thought it over for a second and then looked at Adorabeezle with a smile.

"Would you like me to assist you in gathering your things?" Sophia asked.

* * *

 _"Location: Retroville, The World Of Nickelodeon, March 9th 2109"_

Back in the secret lair, the door to Swizzle's cell opened and Calamitous emerged from it. Jubilee approached him.

"Well? Did you inject him with the serum?" Jubilee asked.

"Yes, I gave him the Truth Serum like you wanted." Calamitous replied nervously.

"Well, tell me! Did he reveal his secrets of the Sugar Rush members?" Jubilee asked anxiously.

"He... revealed his secrets. However, they weren't the secrets that we were looking for." Calamitous replied in a nervous tone.

Once she heard that, Jubilee growled in anger and disappointment. In the cell, after being injected with the Truth-Telling Serum, Swizzle was lying on the bench on his front, looking rather dazed while smiling.

"I like to sneak cookies in before dinner... and I also think that unicorns are cool... and I think that Vanellope's voice is like nails on a chalkboard but I don't tell her." Swizzle said in a ditsy tone. Swizzle then rolled forward on his back and started to say "And I'm also afraid to shower in front of other people...".

But before Swizzle could finish speaking, he rolled off the bench and onto the floor.

"I got hurt." Swizzle said weakly.


	14. The Great Escape

**Chapter 14: The Great Escape**

Later, Swizzle was sitting on the bench in his cell, feeling a little bored, along with having no memory of the last thirty minutes. He then got startled when he heard voices coming from outside the door. He got up, quietly snuck over to the door, and prepped his ear against it to listen. The first voice he heard was Jubilee, who sounded angry.

 _"Darn it! I ordered that robot to report to me after she called, informing that she had annihilated Adorabeezle Winterpop."_ Jubilee said.

Once Swizzle heard that, his eyes widened in shock.

"Adorabeezle?" Swizzle asked.

 _"It's been over an hour, and by the looks of things, she's failed! I'll just have to deal with her later."_ Jubilee said.

Swizzle gave a quiet sigh of relief and listened to another voice that sounded like Vlad's voice.

 _"Well... with Adorabeezle still away, you still have a chance to destroy the other Sugar Rush members."_ Vlad said.

 _"You think I don't know that? I still have my plans, and once I've reached Phase 5 of my plan, it'll be all over after that."_ Jubilee's voice shouted in anger.

 _"What makes you think that we'll succeed? We haven't even ciphered any information from Swizzle since he refuses to talk."_ Vlad asked.

 _"I KNOW this plan will succeed. I've been processing this plan for weeks and weeks. This will be the end for everyone, even the Sugar..._ " Jubilee started to reply.

Jubilee's voice faded, probably due to her walking away. Once the voice was gone, Swizzle had a lot of thoughts in his head.

"If Jubilee's plans are as evil as she says they are, then I can't just sit here and let her take the others by surprise, especially if she has already tried to kill Adorabeezle. I have to find some way out of here." Swizzle whispered.

Swizzle looked at the door and then felt the collar around his neck.

"Jubilee said this thing was to stop me from using my powers, but she didn't say that the cell would stop me." Swizzle whispered.

Swizzle put his hand on the metal door, took a deep breath, and turned his hand intangible to make it go through the wall. But the moment he did, the collar shocked him and he yelped in pain. Once he pulled his hand back and turned it solid, the collar stopped.

"Okay, I can get out of here, but get painfully barbecued once I activate my powers." Swizzle said to himself. He then narrowed his eyes in determination and said "That's a risk I'll just have to take.".

Swizzle put both of his hands on the door and turned his whole body intangible, which caused the collar to shock him again. But Swizzle fought the urge to scream and he phased his whole body through the door until he made it to the other side. He turned solid again and the collar stopped shocking him.

"That... wasn't so bad." Swizzle said weakly.

"You!" a voice said.

Swizzle turned and looked down to see Plankton.

"Your not going anywhere, boy!" Plankton sneered.

Swizzle smirked.

"That's what you think." Swizzle said.

Swizzle ran away down the hall. But, when he turned a corner, red lights flashed and he heard a loud alarm go off.

"That was fast. So much for sneaking out quietly." Swizzle said to himself.

* * *

In the room where Jubilee was sitting in her throne, Calamitous came in.

"Jubilee, we've just received word that Swizzle is attempting to escape." Calamitous announced.

"What? Lock the place down! Close every exit!" Jubilee ordered in shock and anger.

* * *

While Swizzle ran through the corridors, he suddenly stopped when a metal barrier sealed the exit all the way down the hall, as well as four more that prevented him from going any further. Swizzle poked the wall a couple of times.

 _"This probably isn't power proof either."_ Swizzle thought.

Swizzle turned intangible and ran through the metal walls without stopping while the collar shocked him the whole time. Once he passed through the last wall, he immediately turned solid and gripped the collar when it stopped shocking him.

"I guess... this is going to be harder then I thought." Swizzle said in a weak tone.

Swizzle walked down the hall until he spotted a door. He opened it to see an empty room with a table that had various items on it, one of them he noticed was his portal key. He ran over and grabbed it.

"Alright! I can use this to get me back." Swizzle said.

Vlad suddenly showed up, and he stood in the doorway.

"Not likely, Swizzle. If you thought that you could escape just like that, you thought wrong." Vlad said.

Vlad held the remote that controlled Swizzle's collar and pushed the button on it that activated the collar to shock Swizzle. Swizzle grunted in pain and dropped to his knees. Vlad held out his left hand.

"I'll be taking that portal key now." Vlad said.

Swizzle managed to lift up his head.

"Never." Swizzle sneered.

Suddenly, Crocker came in and pushed Vlad aside.

"Well? Is he in here?" Crocker asked.

However, Crocker pushing Vlad caused him to lose his grip on the remote, which dropped to the ground.

"NO!" Vlad yelled.

Vlad tried to reach down for it, but Swizzle managed to swiftly reach for it while being electrocuted, and he pushed the button to stop the shocks. He smirked and stood up.

"Looks like I'm the master of the remote now." Swizzle said triumphantly.

Vlad turned to Crocker.

"You fool! Do you realize what you've just done?" Vlad asked angrily.

Before Crocker could reply, someone pushed their way in between them.

"Step aside, fools." the person ordered.

It was Jubilee. Vlad and Crocker nervously stepped back through the doorway.

"I'm surprised, Swizzle. You've actually managed to make it this far." Jubilee said coldly.

"It's no use in trying to keep me from going any further. You can't zap me whenever you like now and I'm leaving without it." Swizzle said.

Jubilee laughed evilly.

"You don't get it. There is no way to remove it. It was designed to stay locked to you forever and keep you from using your powers." Jubilee explained.

"Well, that didn't work, did it? Here I am using my powers." Swizzle said.

Swizzle levitated in the air, despite the fact that the collar began to shock him afterwards. He grunted in pain, held up his arms, and shot an energy ray towards Jubilee, who quickly jumped out of the way.

"Ha! What a waste of a shot!" Jubilee sneered.

Swizzle grunted as the collar shocked him painfully, and he held a glowing hand up.

"It... wasn't meant... to hit you." Swizzle explained weakly.

Jubilee didn't realize what was going on until she noticed the handle of her beamsword glowing green. It floated away from her before she could reach for it, and it landed in Swizzle's right hand. Swizzle activated the blade.

"What are you going to do now? Waste me with my own weapon?" Jubilee asked mockingly.

"Not... a chance." Swizzle replied.

Swizzle lifted his head up and moved the beamsword towards his neck. He slowly used the blade to slice the collar off, which fell to pieces off his neck. Swizzle sighed in relief, dropped the beamsword, took out his portal key, and activated a portal behind him. With his last amount of energy, he stood up and began walking towards the portal.

"You haven't seen the last of me, you know that?" Jubilee asked.

Swizzle momentarily stopped and turned his head with a serious look on his face.

"I know." Swizzle replied.

Swizzle turned around and walked into the portal, which disappeared behind him. Crocker cowered in fear and looked at Jubilee.

"He escaped!" Crocker shouted.

"What will you do now, Jubilee? Certainly, we won't need Swizzle to..." Vlad started to ask with a nervous smile.

Jubilee stood up.

"Your right, Plasmius. We don't need him anymore. He already knows that he hasn't seen the last of me. What he doesn't know is that he hasn't seen the last of me... and someone else." Jubilee replied.


	15. Swizzle Returns To Sugar Rush

**Chapter 15: Swizzle Returns To Sugar Rush**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, March 9th 2109"_

In Sugar Rush, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe were standing outside the castle, holding a stack of flyers.

"Alright, guys. If we're ever going to find Swizzle, we need to make sure that everyone knows he's missing, and if they see him, they'll know to tell him that we're looking for him." Taffyta said.

"Taffyta, I don't think this is going to work." Jubileena said in an unsure tone.

"Of course it will. I included information on what he looks like and a number, so whoever's seen him can call us. There's also a completely accurate picture of Swizzle, so people can recognize him." Taffyta explained.

"I'm serious when I say that this isn't going to work." Jubileena said.

"Oh yeah? What makes you so negative? I know your Swizzle's wife and you may disagree with us at times because you care about him, but this plan is full-proof." Taffyta asked.

Jubileena grabbed a flyer from the stack that she was holding and held it out to Taffyta.

"For one thing, this doesn't even look like Swizzle." Jubileena replied.

On the flyer was a crudely drawn picture of Swizzle with the information all written messy.

"She's right, you know. Why did you draw Swizzle with a plate on his head?" Vanellope asked in confusion.

"That's his helmet." Taffyta replied.

"I was wondering why you drew him with a jumpsuit." Candi said, staring at the flyers.

"That's supposed to be his outfit." Taffyta explained.

While they were arguing, Candlehead sighed sadly.

 _"If only Swizzle were here. He could stop all this fighting."_ Candlehead thought.

Suddenly, a portal suddenly opened up behind them. Candlehead turned around and noticed the portal, and to her surprise, Swizzle jumped out of it, all hunched over. Candlehead dropped her flyers in shock.

"Swizzle!" Candlehead cried.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe turned around and gasped, and they dropped their flyers in shock and ran over to him. Swizzle groaned weakly and dropped to his knees. Everyone bent down to help him.

"Swizzle, I can't believe you made it back." Jubileena said as she held him.

"What happened to you?" Rancis asked.

"Where did you go anyway?" Crepe asked.

Swizzle opened his eyes halfway.

"Jubilee... Syndicate... blood... scroll." Swizzle replied weakly.

Swizzle then passed out in Jubileena's arms.


	16. Sugar Rush Reunited

**Chapter 16: Sugar Rush Reunited**

Later on, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe brought Swizzle inside the castle and laid him on a couch while he was still unconscious. They tended to his injuries and discussed what could have happened.

"Poor Swizzle. He must have been through a lot to come back like this." Minty said as she put a soft pillow under Swizzle's head.

Crumbelina was sitting in a chair next to Swizzle, wrapping a bandage around the cut on his wrist.

"Before he passed out, he said something about the Syndicate. They must be behind this." Crumbelina said.

"Not just that. He also said Jubilee." Jubileena said in a scared tone.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe gasped.

"You mean Jubilee Darkheart? I thought she was gone." Rancis asked.

"She was. She's supposed to be after my kids sent her through the future version of Adorabeezle's time machine." Jubileena replied.

"But if she's really back, she'd be really mad that you and your future kids did that. She's going to want to get revenge on us." Candlehead said nervously.

"But isn't the real question why Jubilee decided to kidnap Swizzle instead of Jubileena? I mean, wouldn't she want to go after her respective past self?" Toxika asked.

"I don't know. But for whatever reason she and the Syndicate decided to capture Swizzle instead, it can't be good news." Vanellope replied.

Nougetsia growled angrily and pounded her fists on the floor.

"We can't do this!" Nougetsia said angrily.

Everyone stared at her.

"Nougetsia?" Citrusella asked.

"It's true! Ever since we lost Adorabeezle, things haven't been going good at all! We lose Swizzle to the Syndicate and it turns out that Jubilee is with them as well. If Adorabeezle hadn't gone to SFIT, we wouldn't be in this mess." Nougetsia replied.

"Don't forget that you wouldn't be trying to use me so much to try and replace her." Snowanna added.

"Your right, Snowanna." Nougetsia said in a depressed tone.

Snowanna looked surprised.

"What?" Snowanna asked.

"I'm sorry about before. You were right about everything. I shouldn't have tried to use you to replace her. If you were going to be my replacement sister, I'd want you to be you." Nougetsia replied.

Snowanna smiled and shook Nougetsia's hand.

"Apology accepted. I'm also sorry for what I said to you before." Snowanna said.

Nougetsia smiled, but then she frowned sadly again.

"Thanks, but we still need her." Nougetsia said.

While Nougetsia was talking, the castle's front doors suddenly opened and closed with no one noticing.

"I miss her, and you know who we're now up against!" Nougetsia said.

Candlehead began crying.

"Oh, your right, Nougetsia! I miss her too! We can't take on Jubilee by ourselves! We need Adorabeezle!" Candlehead said.

"Is that so?" a familiar voice asked.

Everyone turned to the entrance of the living room to see Adorabeezle standing with her suitcase next to her. Candlehead ran over to Adorabeezle and hugged her tightly.

"Adorabeezle, your back!" Candlehead cried happily.

Adorabeezle let go of Candlehead and looked at Swizzle.

"It sounds like a lot has been going on around here during my absence." Adorabeezle said.

Nougetsia walked over to her with a frown.

"You don't know the half of it." Nougetsia said.

Torvald walked over to Adorabeezle and smiled.

"So, what brings you here anyway? I thought you were supposed to be at SFIT." Torvald asked.

"I was, but something came up, so I had to come back and check on you guys. And it appears that I was right when I thought that you were in need of my assistance." Adorabeezle replied.

"Your not upset that your missing the opportunity to learn some fancy stuff?" Nougetsia asked mockingly.

"Well, I did learn one thing. Jubileena has no cousin." Adorabeezle replied.

Jubileena looked confused.

"What?" Jubileena asked.

"Nothing!" Adorabeezle replied quickly.

Suddenly, everyone heard a groaning sound coming from Swizzle, and they looked over at him and saw him slowly open his eyes. Swizzle sat up and saw everyone except Adorabeezle.

"Guys, I made it. I had the strangest dream while I was passed out. Candace and Nougetsia were all crying that it was hopeless and then I heard Adorabeezle's voice." Swizzle said with a weak smile.

Jubileena smiled.

"You sure that was just a dream?" Jubileena asked.

Jubileena turned Swizzle's head towards Adorabeezle's direction.

"Adorabeezle? Your really here?" Swizzle asked in surprise.

"That's right, Swizzle. And now that your awake, I'm going to need you to tell me everything that went on while I was gone, along with this belief that Jubilee has indeed returned." Adorabeezle replied.

"Well, take a seat and I'll get started." Swizzle said.

Swizzle then explained to the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe about how he was captured by the Syndicate and brought to Jubilee's lair, how Jubilee was using a scroll that happened to be the one that was stolen from Sorceress, and how she was making a spell from it that would be used to bring back someone from the dead. After he finished, Vanellope pondered over it.

"If what your saying is true, Swizzle, then whatever Jubilee is concocting from that scroll must be dangerous." Vanellope said.

"Is it really that bad?" Sticky asked.

Toxika shrugged.

"I don't know. Whenever I was in Castle Quest, Sorceress never used that scroll and she never let me look at it. She said that the spells in it are way too dangerous and forbidden." Toxika replied.

Swizzle shrugged.

"Maybe they won't work. That truth-telling potion that Jubilee gave me to try and interrogate information out of me was obviously a dud." Swizzle suggested.

"Even if that's true, we still can't take any chances. Tampering with the laws of mortality can lead to dire consequences." Adorabeezle said.

"Duh. When are people going to understand that when life begins, it always has to come to an end?" Citrusella asked.

"But who is Jubilee planning to bring back anyway? Swizzle said that she needed blood from a killer, and she used his blood." Candi asked.

Vanellope got a look of determination.

"That settles it then. We're going to find Jubilee and discover what she's planning." Vanellope replied.

Cinndon gasped and trembled.

"Won't that be dangerous?" Cinndon asked nervously.

"Precisely. It is up to us to find Jubilee and stop the terror that she's planning to inflict upon our worlds." Adorabeezle replied immediately.

Gloyd nodded.

"Your right, Adorabeezle. It's our duty to stop Jubilee and bring her down." Gloyd said.

"Yeah, Jubilee and the Syndicate won't know what hit them." Nougetsia said excitedly.

Vanellope nodded.

"Yes, but before we do anything..." Vanellope started to say.

Vanellope reached into her pocket and took out a remote that had a red button on it. She pressed the button and Adorabeezle suddenly transformed into her snow beast form. Adorabeezle looked down in shock at her restored powers and then looked back up at her friends.

"Welcome back to the team, Adorabeezle." Vanellope said.

Adorabeezle smiled.

"Thank you." Adorabeezle said.

Vanellope nodded and then looked at everyone.

"Okay, team, listen up. Using the coordinates from Swizzle's departure, we'll go to Jubilee's lair and take back the scroll in order to stop her plan of resurrecting someone from the dead. If I'm correct, this could be our most challenging battle yet." Vanellope said in a bold tone.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe all smirked and nodded. Vanellope reached her hand out, and they put their hands on top.

"Sugar Rush is reunited." Vanellope said.


	17. Infiltrating Jubilee's Lair

**Chapter 17: I** **nfiltrating Jubilee's Lair**

An hour after the Sugar Rush members were reunited with Adorabeezle, they all walked out of the castle. Swizzle came out last so he could speak to P.I.X.A.L. and Sour Bill.

"You guys hang here in case we need back-up." Swizzle ordered.

"Not that we'll need it." Candi muttered.

Swizzle chuckled embarrassingly.

"Just... wait up for us." Swizzle ordered.

P.I.X.A.L. nodded.

"We got it, Swizzle." P.I.X.A.L. said.

Swizzle nodded and then ran off to join his friends.

"Alright, we're going to have to sneak into Jubilee's lair. Once we go through undetected, Citrusella, Damon, Candi, Torvald, Cinndon, Minty, Taffyta, Rancis, and I will take Jubilee by surprise. With her taken care of, Candlehead, Gloyd, Jubileena, Adorabeezle, Snowanna, Crumbelina, Sticky, Nougetsia, Candace, Sylvia, and Crepe will take the scroll with Swizzle as their cover." Vanellope explained.

"Sneak attacks are boring. Why don't we just go up and kick her butt?" Damon asked.

"Damon, this is Jubilee Darkheart we're talking about. She has to be one of our deadliest foes." Vanellope replied.

"She probably even knows we're coming. After I escaped, she's probably going to be expecting me to come back with you guys." Swizzle said.

Candlehead shivered in terror, looking pale.

"Your probably right, Swizzle." Candlehead said.

"Even so, we all know that she'll be expecting us, so we'll just have to be extremely cautious." Vanellope said.

Vanellope then took out her portal key and created a portal, which they walked through.

* * *

 _"Location: Retrovile, The World Of Nickelodeon, March 9th 2109"_

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe arrived in Jubilee's lair, and they found themselves in the room where Jubilee sat in her throne. But this time, she wasn't around.

"It looks like we really do have the element of surprise on our side." Rancis said with relief.

Vanellope nodded and turned to Swizzle.

"Swizzle, you know this place better then any of us. It's up to you to lead the way." Vanellope said.

Swizzle nodded.

"Got it. Well, I guess everyone should follow me." Swizzle said.

Swizzle walked down the hall with the others following him. They all kept their eyes open for anyone that could see them or attack, but they noticed that the hallways were empty, which made walking through the lair more eerie then dangerous like they suspected. They finally reached the lab where Jubilee was making spells from the scroll, and on the table was the scroll itself, left unguarded. Citrusella prepared to run towards the scroll.

"Alright, there it is! Let's grab it and..." Citrusella started to say.

But before Citrusella could take off, Adorabeezle grabbed the hood of her jacket and pulled her back.

"Citrusella, you can't just go over there. It could be a trap set for us." Adorabeezle said, annoyed.

Nougetsia sighed.

"How can you be so blind? I haven't seen Jubilee around." Nougetsia asked.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar high cold laugh come out of nowhere.

"Your all pretty smart for children! And you have perfect timing." a voice said.

Candlehead hid behind her friends.

"It's her!" Candlehead said nervously.

Cinndon scowled and looked around.

"Where are you?" Cinndon asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that for now. I'm just going to let you know that your all invited to a little ceremony." Jubilee's voice replied.

"What ceremony?" Taffyta asked.

Suddenly, two laser beams came out of the ground on both sides of them and painfully zapped the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe. They all screamed and fell onto the ground, immediately passing out. However, Taffyta managed to hold her eyes open a bit longer, and she lifted her head to see Jubilee approach her.

"The one that you'll be forced to attend once you wake up." Jubilee replied.

Taffyta then fell unconscious alongside her friends.


	18. Jubilee's Tale

**Chapter 18: Jubilee's Tale**

 _"Location: Bikini Bottom, The World Of Nickelodeon, March 9th 2109"_

Later, Vanellope woke up. She wondered how long she had been unconscious for and where she was now. But then she realized that she was unable to move her arms, due to sitting down while tied to a tombstone. She turned her head to see the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe also tied to tombstones. They were still unconscious, unaware of what was going on. Vanellope then noticed that they were in a dark graveyard in Bikini Bottom.

"Guys? Guys, wake up." Vanellope whispered.

Swizzle was the first to wake up. He groaned and noticed what was going on.

"Whoa, what happened?" Swizzle asked wearily.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe woke up.

"Where are we? Are we dead?" Crepe asked.

"No, Crepe. We're in a graveyard, in Bikini Bottom by the looks of it." Vanellope replied.

Taffyta struggled against her ropes.

"We have to get out of here. We need to stop Jubilee." Taffyta said.

"Not a chance!" a voice said.

Jubilee approached them and pointed at all of them.

"I'm one step ahead of you. The ropes that you guys are tied to cancel your powers, based on who you are." Jubilee replied.

Jubilee then walked over to a large black cauldron that was sitting a few feet away from the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe.

"You see this? The successful results of my plans are about to unveil." Jubilee said, patting her hand on the cauldron.

"How about telling us those plans already? I think your servants would like to hear it too." Citrusella asked.

Citrusella turned her head as far back as it could go to see the Syndicate standing as far away from Jubilee as possible.

"Very well. I was in the future, having finally acquired the rare Revivification Crystal that would finally bring 'him' back from the dead." Jubilee replied.

Jubilee took out a small sparkling green crystal and showed it to the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe.

"But, before I could do anything with it, those meddlesome Sugar Rush members showed up after infiltrating my lair." Jubilee explained.

"We did?" Jubileena asked in confusion.

Jubilee ignored her and continued speaking.

"I managed to fight them off and use the Crystal to bring back the one who could destroy them all." Jubilee explained. She then got an angry look through her mask and said "Only what I didn't know was that the Revivification Crystal only revives those whose bodies it comes in contact with.".

Out of anger, Jubilee threw the green crystal onto the grass just a couple inches away from the Syndicate.

"Then, I managed to shake off those Sugar Rush members and escape through a wormhole generator that I stole, and I came here into the present. That's when I began to formulate my five part plan." Jubilee explained.

She chuckled evilly and continued speaking.

"Phase 1 was when I broke into Adorabeezle's lab to find any information you had that I could use to my advantage. Through your computer, I found the secret of the magical scroll in the game Castle Quest. I had a shaman called Traloc steal it for me, and as I tore through it, I discovered a powerful spell that could resurrect anyone from the dead, whether I had the body or not. So, I decided to do whatever it took to make sure that I got whatever I needed to make that spell. I captured the Syndicate to assist me in gathering all the ingredients that I needed. In return, I promised that I wouldn't kill them if they chose to obey. That's when Phase 2 came into effect. I knew that you guys would interfere if you found out about this, but I knew that if you didn't have an experienced team member around, you would all pose less of a threat. It was I who sent a false letter to Callaghan four weeks ago so that he would be tempted to accept Adorabeezle. I knew the little genius girl couldn't pass up the opportunity to attend a school for her kind. Then once she was right at home, unprotected by her teammates, I sent my trusted robotic minion to destroy her." Jubilee explained.

Adorabeezle, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe glared angrily at Jubilee as she continued with her story.

"While I was preparing the Resurrection Spell, I noticed that one of the ingredients was beyond my reach and that I needed a substitute for it. That's when I used Phase 3 to send that robotic fleet of my special design that would attack that boy's house and call you for help. When you were all worn out and distracted, I sent Plasmius to capture Swizzle so I could acquire the next best thing that I could get from him." Jubilee explained.

"The blood of a killer." Swizzle said with hate in his voice.

"Correct. After getting Swizzle's blood from him, Phase 4 was complete. It was afterwards that he escaped and I heard that Adorabeezle evaded my attack. But, that didn't stop me from completing my ultimate plan. I knew that you goody-goodies would come and try to stop whatever I was planning, so I added Phase 5. After you all came to my lair, I entrapped you and brought you all to the eeriest place of Bikini Bottom to witness me use dark magic to bring back an old enemy of yours." Jubilee explained.

"Excuse me, but if that magic from that scroll really is dark magic, you really shouldn't be using it even if you are evil." Toxika said.

"She's right, Darkheart. Just who are you trying to bring back from the dead?" Snowanna asked.

"Oh, why don't you think about it for a second and let it come to you? After all, he died at your hands two months ago." Jubilee replied.

Swizzle thought about it.

"Wait. He didn't have any living relatives and you used my blood as a substitute... because I killed him." Swizzle said.

Candi also began to think.

"He's an old enemy of ours... and he died at our hands two months ago." Candi said.

Minty's eyes widened and she looked at Jubilee with horror.

"Oh no... you don't mean..." Minty started to ask.

"You can't be serious!" Gloyd shouted with the same reaction.

"You'll doom everyone!" Jubileena yelled.

"Your insane if you do that!" Crumbelina shouted.

"If she does what? Who is she bringing back?" Candlehead asked with a confused look.

Jubilee laughed evilly, rolled the scroll out onto the ground, and threw a sack full of items next to it.

"Pretty fancy guessing... for most of you. Now, let's begin with the spell." Jubilee replied.


	19. Rise Of The Phantom

**Chapter 19: Rise Of The Phantom**

Jubilee stood in front of the cauldron with the large scroll opened. She threw a lit match under the cauldron, and the wood beneath it lit with fire. Jubilee rubbed her hands together and began to rummage through the large sack. She took out a jar full of green energy.

"First, your remains." Jubilee said.

Jubilee dumped it into the cauldron, causing it to smoke. Swizzle turned to the others.

"I don't even want to know where she got that." Swizzle whispered.

Jubilee proceeded to take out a bottle of purple liquid.

"Venom from a living snake." Jubilee said.

"I definitely don't want to imagine how she got that." Toxika muttered as she watched.

"A bushel of dandelions picked from beside an active volcano." Jubilee said.

Jubilee dropped a bouquet of dandelions into the cauldron and a sizzling sound was heard.

"A cockroach head." Jubilee said.

Jubilee dropped it into the cauldron.

"A note containing your last words." Jubilee said.

Jubilee threw a piece of paper into the cauldron. She then lifted up her mask and blew a kiss into the cauldron, and then she lowered her mask back down.

"A kiss from someone worthy of you... willingly given." Jubilee said.

Jubilee then reached into the sack and pulled out a small vile that had scarlet liquid in it. Swizzle cringed in horror.

"Blood of a killer... forcibly taken." Jubilee said.

Jubilee poured it in.

"The life of another... taken with no remorse." Jubilee said.

Jubilee turned around and looked at the Syndicate, who suddenly huddled together in fear. She then turned away from the villains and looked at the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, who looked equally scared as them. Suddenly, a jellyfish swam by, and Jubilee swiftly grabbed it and threw it into the cauldron, causing it to sizzle and smoke.

Jubilee then walked away. As the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe stared in horror, Candlehead's head suddenly fell forward and the others saw that she had passed out. Jubilee then walked back over to the cauldron, holding a small pouch. She proceeded to dump the pouch's contents, which was glittering dust, inside.

"And finally... shaman's magic." Jubilee said.

Once Jubilee added the final ingredient, the inside of the cauldron began to bubble until thick dark smoke came out of it and surrounded everything, causing the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and the Syndicate to close their eyes. When the smoke began to clear, Jubilee tried fanning it away with her hand, but once her view became clear, she gasped in shock at who it was that she saw. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and even the Syndicate also gasped at the results from the spell.

Standing in front of the cauldron was Dan Phantom, only he seemed different then usual. Part of his chest and the right side of his face were showing parts of what appeared to be his skeleton, and some parts of his suit were torn.

"Dan?" Snowanna asked in shock.

Candi narrowed her eyes.

"It can't be. Something's not right." Candi replied.

"I didn't even know ghosts had skeletons." Damon said with a look of awe.

Jubilee walked over to Dan.

"Greetings, Dan Phantom." Jubilee greeted in a cold tone. She lifted up her mask and stared at Dan in confusion, and she said "You look a little different then I remember. I wonder what could've gone wrong. Oh well.". She lowered her mask and said "Now that your back, we shall combine our strength and destroy the worlds, starting with them, my past self and her friends.".

Jubilee pointed at the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, causing them to cringe in fright. But suddenly, a green ecto-beam fired and hit Jubilee in the back, knocking her forward. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and the Syndicate gasped in shock at seeing what had happened. Jubilee managed to get back up and she quickly turned and lifted her mask to see Dan with a smirk and his hands glowing green.

"You! I bring you back and this is how you repay me? I single-handedly captured the Sugar Rush members and had them ready for us to finish off and destroy their worlds, and you turn against me?" Jubilee asked angrily.

"Destroy?" Dan asked.

However, instead of speaking in his normal voice, Dan spoke in a deep demonic voice that surprised everyone, even Jubilee. He turned around and fired an ecto-beam at the cauldron, which blew up. He then fired another ecto-beam at Jubilee, who quickly jumped out of the way.

"What is this? It's evil, but not what I intended." Jubilee asked.

"What's happening?" Jubileena asked in fright.

"Yeah, Dan is totally kicking Jubilee's butt." Toxika added.

Adorabeezle frowned.

"Guys, that's not Dan." Adorabeezle said.

"What? You mean he's a zombie?" Candace asked.

"Not quite. Something must have backfired in that Resurrection Spell. Whatever it was brought back an even more terrifying version of Dan Phantom." Adorabeezle replied.

Taffyta began to try and struggle out of her ropes.

"We have to stop him!" Taffyta said.

"How? Jubilee has us useless right now." Rancis asked as he tried to break out of the ropes.

Adorabeezle smirked.

"Useless for ourselves, but not for each other." Adorabeezle replied. She then turned to Cinndon and ordered "Cinndon, try and cut me loose with a cinnamon spike."

"What? What good will that do?" Cinndon asked.

"Just try it." Adorabeezle replied.

Cinndon didn't continue to try and protest. He stared at Adorabeezle's ropes and fired a cinnamon spike at it, successfully cutting through it and freeing Adorabeezle.

"Hey! It worked!" Cinndon said.

Adorabeezle quickly stood up and took her laser pen out of her pocket. She used it to cut Cinndon's ropes before doing the same with Swizzle's ropes.

"You two try and hold Dan back as long as you can while I free the others." Adorabeezle ordered.

"No problem." Swizzle said.

Swizzle picked up Cinndon and flew off.

Jubilee leaned back on the ground while Dan approached her with a deadly smirk and his hands glowing an eerie green. But before he could kill her, Swizzle and Cinndon jumped in between them. Swizzle's hands glowed green, and he raised them in the air.

"I don't know who you are, but we have a penalty against villain imposters." Swizzle said.

Swizzle fired an energy blast from both of his hands, knocking Dan away from him, Cinndon, and Jubilee. Jubilee stood up, dusted herself off, and chuckled evilly.

"Thanks for getting rid of him for me, Swizz." Jubilee said.

"Sure thing. Oh, and by the way..." Swizzle started to say. He gave a hard punch to Jubilee and knocked her into a tombstone, and he said "I didn't forget to save one for you.".

The other Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Damon, and Crepe ran over to Swizzle and Cinndon. Toxika noticed the scroll laying a few feet away from Jubilee.

"The scroll!" Toxika shouted.

Toxika ran over and gathered the scroll up. But while she did, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Damon, and Crepe dealt with Dan. They gasped when they saw Dan standing up with his head turned back and his arms bent. However, he turned them back into the right position with cracking sounds coming from the muscles.

"You humans must be destroyed." Dan said.

"Just try, you copy. There's nowhere you can run." Taffyta challenged.

Dan eyed each of them until he stopped at Swizzle. A smirk went across his face.

"You must be Swizzle Malarkey from Sugar Rush." Dan said.

"You know me?" Swizzle asked.

"Yes. You are the one that killed me. Your world is the one that I should start with when I destroy all the worlds in the universe." Dan replied.

"Your wrong. Your not Dan Phantom and I never killed you." Swizzle said.

"You are the one who's wrong. I'm going to destroy everything no matter what it takes." Dan said.

Dan laughed and shot an ecto-beam forward, knocking the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe down, and then he disappeared in ghostly smoke. Once he was gone, everyone began to stand up and they groaned in pain. Toxika ran over to them with the scroll in her arms.

"Are you okay, guys?" Toxika asked them in concern.

"We're still alive." Sticky replied when she got to her feet.

Torvald looked around and noticed Jubilee missing.

"Jubilee's gone. What could've happened to her?" Torvald asked.

"She probably ran off for that fake Dan by the looks of it." Crumbelina replied.

Vanellope then spotted the Syndicate hiding behind a statue and she ran over to them.

"I hope your proud of yourselves. Thanks to what you did, Jubilee has brought back a demonic version of Dan." Vanellope said angrily.

"You think we had a choice?" Crocker asked.

"That cherry girl is very persuasive. She was the one who had it all planned out." Calamitous said.

"By the looks of that thing, you'll never be able to stop it." Vlad said.

Vanellope growled angrily.

"I'll be back to deal with you crooks after my friends and I finish with that fake Dan." Vanellope sneered.

Vanellope turned around and stormed off.

"Now that we got the scroll back, we can return it to Sorceress." Toxika said.

"No way! We have to stop that phony Dan first. If we don't, then there won't be any worlds to go to." Nougetsia said.

Candlehead turned to Vanellope.

"What do you think we should do, Vanellope?" Candlehead asked.

Vanellope looked at everyone.

"We have to go to Castle Quest first. If we bring the scroll back to Sorceress, she can explain what happened and possibly tell us a way to reverse it." Vanellope replied.

"That's a great idea." Taffyta said.

Nougetsia considered what Vanellope said.

"Well, you may have a point. Okay, but it better be quick." Nougetsia said.

Vanellope nodded and took out her portal key.

"Next stop, the arcade." Vanellope announced.


	20. Ways Of Magical Arts

**Chapter 20: Ways Of Magical Arts**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, March 9th 2109"_

A few minutes later, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe left Bikini Bottom and returned to the arcade. They went to Sorceress's castle in Castle Quest, where Toxika handed the scroll back to Sorceress in her throne room.

"We found your scroll." Toxika said.

"That's great, Sylvia. It would be dreadful if this scroll got into the hands of someone evil." Sorceress said as she grabbed the scroll.

"Actually... it did get into the hands of someone evil." Crepe admitted uneasily.

"She's right. Someone used a resurrection spell from the scroll to bring back an evil phantom. But it instead brought back a dramatically altered version of him that's even worse." Vanellope explained.

"The Resurrection Spell, huh? If that spell was used on a phantom like you said, then that's where it must have gone wrong. You see, that spell is only for human resurrection." Sorceress explained.

"Human resurrection?" Gloyd asked.

"Of course. If it's used to bring back any other being, it could have some serious side effects. You may not get who it was that you were trying to bring back." Sorceress replied.

"You mean they look like a zombie?" Candlehead asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's something like that. I wouldn't know since that spell is the darkest and most dangerous spell in the scroll. You would have to be pure evil to conjure it." Sorceress replied.

"I guess that's why Jubilee decided to conjure it." Swizzle said dully.

"Is there any spell that can reverse it?" Jubileena asked.

"We need it to kill that fake Dan Phantom she brought back." Minty added.

"Re-kill him to be more accurate." Adorabeezle corrected.

Sorceress frowned and scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry, guys... but unfortunately, there is no spell to counter it." Sorceress replied.

"What?" the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe asked in shock.

"But there has to be!" Citrusella said.

"If we don't stop that Dan, it'll be the end for all of us!" Torvald said.

Vanellope turned to Sorceress.

"Are you sure that there isn't anything that can undo that Resurrection Spell?" Vanellope asked.

"I'm pretty sure. However, I once heard that if a spell goes wrong, it is reversible." Sorceress replied.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe ceased their depressed actions and turned their heads to Sorceress.

"There is?" Candace asked hopefully.

"The spell went wrong for Jubilee, which is why Dan came back as an evil zombie. So, the spell can be reversed, right?" Damon asked.

Sorceress smiled.

"That's right." Sorceress replied.

"Well, tell us how." Candlehead demanded eagerly.

"The secret is that although he was brought back, because he wasn't a human that was resurrected, his body isn't quite stable. So once he's weakened, you must recite this incantation and then he'll disappear." Sorceress explained.

Sorceress then whispered the chant into Vanellope's ear while the others tried to get close enough to hear. While they listened, Swizzle raised an eyebrow and got an odd look, followed by the others except Vanellope. Once Sorceress was done, Vanellope got a strange look.

"Okay, that sounds simple enough." Vanellope said, feeling a bit unsure.

"But to weaken Dan? Swizzle could barely finish him off on his own. He'll be back on his feet before we can finish the first verse." Candi asked in uncertainty.

"Candi's got a point. With the way he is now, beating him will be even tougher." Swizzle said.

Candlehead sadly lowered her head.

"We'll be dead." Candlehead said.

"If he kicks our butts before we can stop him, it'll be the end for everyone even if we have the reverse spell." Damon mentioned sadly.

While the others were sadly conversing, Adorabeezle was in deep thought, which went unnoticed by everyone.

"We're just not strong enough. I mean, we've taken on challenges as tough as this, but with the way things are going on now, we'll need a miracle if we're ever going to stop Dan 2." Snowanna admitted shamefully.

"Your right, Snowanna. We're going to need a lot more then what we already have to stop this, and I know what." Adorabeezle said in a straight tone.

Adorabeezle then began to leave without another word as the others stared in confusion.

"Beezle?" Nougetsia asked.

Adorabeezle didn't respond, and she left the throne room. The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe followed her out into a hallway.

"What's your problem?" Minty asked.

"Yeah. If you have a plan, you have to let us in on it." Crepe said with a raised eyebrow.

"I do have a plan. But unfortunately, I'll need to reveal it once we reach Sugar Rush and confront Death Phantom." Adorabeezle said.

That name earned her odd stares from her friends.

"Well, it's better then Deceased Phantom." Adorabeezle said.

Candlehead groaned in disappointment.

"But, Adorabeezle, what are we going to do once we get there?" Candlehead asked.

"You'll just have to trust me on this." Adorabeezle replied.

Nougetsia placed her hand on Adorabeezle's shoulder.

"We do trust you, sis. If you think that this is the right thing to do, we'll stand by you all the way." Nougetsia said.

The others nodded in agreement, and Adorabeezle smiled.

"Thanks, guys. Now let's head over to Sugar Rush." Adorabeezle said.

Rancis suddenly got a worried look.

"But, what if we're too late?" Rancis asked.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything's okay so far." Adorabeezle replied.

* * *

After arriving in Sugar Rush, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe stood in front of a section of Sugar Town that had already been destroyed by Death Phantom. Everyone look at Adorabeezle and glared at her. The Ice Pop themed girl turned her head, looking shameful.

"Well... at least we made it." Adorabeezle said nervously.

Nougetsia looked away in horror.

"We're already too late. I knew we should have come here first." Nougetsia said.

Suddenly, they heard a loud boom, and they looked ahead to see an explosion come from afar.

"He's still out there." Minty said.

Vanellope nodded.

"Your right, Minty. If we were really too late, he wouldn't still be demolishing the town, which means that we still have a chance to save everyone." Vanellope said.

Swizzle scowled.

"Well, in that case, I'm going after him." Swizzle said.

"Swizzle, wait!" Jubileena shouted.

But Swizzle had already flown off. Jubileena turned to the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe.

"Let's go after him." Jubileena said.

Jubileena ran off as fast as she could after Swizzle, while the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe followed her.


	21. Last Resort

**Chapter 21: Last Resort**

As Swizzle flew through Sugar Town, he soon spotted Death Phantom firing powerful ecto-beams at buildings and destroying them.

"Hey!" Swizzle shouted. Death Phantom looked up and Swizzle shouted "Get out of my game!".

The ghost/zombie stood where he was with a smirk, and when Swizzle flew in to punch him, he simply turned around, grabbed the boy by his neck, and held him up.

"Your the one from the cemetery, Swizzle Malarkey. You came all this way just to stop me, didn't you?" Death Phantom asked.

Swizzle was silent for a moment.

"You bet, and don't think I won't. Your not the Dan Phantom that I've faced before." Swizzle replied.

Death Phantom threw Swizzle onto the ground.

"Of course I am! I'm just more powerful then he was." Death Phantom sneered.

Swizzle attempted to stand up, but Death Phantom shot an ecto-beam at Swizzle that knocked him a few feet away back onto the ground.

"And more powerful enough to defeat you." Death Phantom added.

Swizzle struggled to sit up with his arms shaking painfully.

"Your just a rip-off of him and a spell gone wrong by that girl." Swizzle said angrily.

"Really?" Death Phantom asked in a cold tone.

Death Phantom fired another ecto-beam at Swizzle, causing him to roll onto his front on the ground. Swizzle attempted to push himself back up, but Death Phantom placed his right foot on his back and pushed him back down.

"She obviously didn't know how to finish you off, but luckily, I'm here to take care of you once and for all." Death Phantom said.

Death Phantom held up his glowing fist, about to kill the weakened Swizzle. But before he could do anything, a blast of pixels hit him, knocking him off of Swizzle. Death Phantom turned around angrily to see the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe. Vanellope's hands were glitching, and she and the others stared at Death Phantom with angered looks.

"Guys, hold him off as long as you can. Rancis, you stay with me." Vanellope ordered.

The Sugar Rush racers (besides Rancis), Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe followed their orders, and they charged at Death Phantom. Vanellope and Rancis quickly rushed over to Swizzle, who was still lying on the ground, and they helped him up.

"Swizzle, are you okay? Say something!" Vanellope asked in concern as she helped him up.

"I'm fine. It takes more then that to stop me." Swizzle replied in a weak tone.

Suddenly, Vanellope, Rancis, and Swizzle heard screams, and they turned to see the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe get thrown into a wall from fighting Death Phantom, feeling too weak to stand up.

"Guys!" Swizzle yelled. He turned to Death Phantom and ordered "Leave them alone!".

Death Phantom smirked.

"Would you like to offer yourself as a replacement? As soon as I finish off your little friends, you'll be joining them." Death Phantom said.

Death Phantom fired a powerful ecto-beam at the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, who gasped as the blast headed towards them. Swizzle quickly ran forward and put up an energy shield to block the attack. However, the force of the ecto-blast broke Swizzle's shield and knocked him off his feet.

"Swizzle!" Jubileena cried as she ran over to him.

Candi threw a couple of caramel disks at Death Phantom, but the ghost/zombie simply deflected them and threw an ecto-beam at her, which she quickly ducked to avoid. Toxika turned to Vanellope, who nodded to her. Toxika nodded and pulled out a couple of toxic bombs.

"Fall back!" Toxika shouted.

Toxika threw the toxic bombs on the ground and they created thick green smoke that surrounded everything nearby. The smoke went towards Death Phantom, who backed away, trying to regain sight of the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe.

"Sylvia, what are you doing?" Gloyd asked through the smoke.

Toxika threw more toxic bombs on the ground to create more smoke.

"He's too strong! We have to retreat for now!" Toxika replied.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Damon, and Crepe agreed, and they and Toxika retreated from the scene of the fight. Death Phantom flew into the air and looked around for them, but once the smoke cleared, he saw that they were long gone. But from up on a roof of a building, Jubileee was secretly watching everything that occurred down below. She chuckled evilly.

 _"It would seem that my creation is too much for Sugar Rush to handle. Once he's finished with the Sugar Rush members here, there will be no Sugar Rush members left in the future to stop me."_ Jubilee thought.

* * *

After escaping Death Phantom, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe ran to the castle, where Sour Bill, P.I.X.A.L., Creamy, Kaiser, Taffyel, Kandle, Lemone, Simon, Ian, Harry, Alden, Charlie, Fury, Chip, Chase, Jellysha, Skyler, Keisha, Marcy, Ashley, Fatima, and Katie were.

"Oh, thank goodness you guys are alright. We were starting to get worried." Lemone said in relief as he hugged Candace.

"Don't worry, Lemone. We kind of ran into a little snag, but we're fine." Candace assured calmly.

Taffyel turned to them with an ecto-weapon in his hands.

"Now you guys hide out here while I take that evil spook down." Taffyel ordered.

Taffyta sighed and walked over to her boyfriend.

"Taffyel, no! This is no ordinary specter that you can destroy without difficulty." Taffyta said.

"She's right, Taffyel. He's technically not even a real ghost." Vanellope said.

Ashley stood up from the couch.

"Are you kidding? It's Dan Phantom. We saw him ourselves." Ashley said in disbelief.

"Unless you forgot the fact that he looked like he hasn't been in sunlight for a while." Ian added.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe explained the whole ordeal about the Dan they faced that had been resurrected and was now more powerful then the real Dan Phantom. After they had finished, Jellysha sighed.

"Still, we have to stop this... Death Phantom, even if he is not fully a ghost." Jellysha said. She then turned to Swizzle and said "Swizzle, you've already done enough, so you and the others are going to have to stay here. Me and the other that were originally here will handle him.".

"Relax, guys. We've handled the real Dan by ourselves before. Why should we fail now?" Sticky asked reassuringly with a smile.

"But you said it yourselves. He's much more dangerous then the original." Charlie replied nervously.

"Your not helping, honey." Snowanna said angrily.

Vanellope sighed.

"We're sorry, guys. But our experience is the only method that can hold out against him." Vanellope said.

"We'll be fine, guys." Toxika assured.

Harry sighed.

"You can't be serious about going after him again after almost being killed, right?" Harry asked.

Citrusella shrugged.

"It'll be easy. We just need to come up with a strategy that will take him by surprise." Citrusella replied.

Damon's eyes widened in remembrance, and he turned to Adorabeezle.

"Adorabeezle, back in Castle Quest, you said that you have some kind of plan to stop him." Damon said.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe also remembered what she had said.

"Yeah, one that you refused to tell us about until we got here." Cinndon said.

"So, what is it?" Crumbelina asked.

Adorabeezle stayed silent as she stared at her friends, but then she sighed.

"Yes, I do have a plan. But... it's something that I have to do on my own. Follow me." Adorabeezle replied.

Adorabeezle turned around and ran out the front doors. The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe looked at each other in confusion and wonder until they began to follow Adorabeezle outside of the castle. They walked out to the castle's front yard, where they saw Adorabeezle with a small light blue cube.

"Well? What's this big plan that you have?" Nougetsia asked, looking impatient.

Adorabeezle squeezed the cube, which glitched before transforming into a familiar device.

"I'm going to use the only thing that might have a chance against Death Phantom." Adorabeezle replied.

Swizzle gasped as Adorabeezle put on the gloves to the Winterpop Mech-Suit.

"No... you can't be serious." Swizzle said in what sounded like horror.

Adorabeezle put on the pack and turned to them.

"Yes, I am." Adorabeezle replied with a serious look.

The other Sugar Rush, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe gasped in shock.

"Are you crazy?" Minty asked.

"You can't wear that thing!" Candlehead cried.

"You know what happens!" Jubileena yelled.

Adorabeezle stepped into the boots.

"I know. But the power that the suit contains is the only chance that we have of weakening Death Phantom long enough for one of us to recite the incantation to defeat him." Adorabeezle said.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe stayed silent and had saddened looks as they stared at Adorabeezle. She then turned back around with the helmet under her left arm and began to walk away.

"Alright, I better..." Adorabeezle started to say bluntly.

However, before Adorabeezle could leave, a hand gripped Adorabeezle's right arm.

"NO!" a voice shouted.

Adorabeezle turned and saw Nougetsia with her arm held out as her hand gripped Adorabeezle's arm to stop her from walking any further. She had a serious look on her face.

"I won't let you go!" Nougetsia shouted.

Adorabeezle's face turned to shock as she stared at her older twin sister.

"Nougetsia..." Adorabeeezle started to say.

"I can't let you do this! If you go battle that Death Phantom guy wearing that thing, there's no way that you'll come back!" Nougetsia shouted with her grip on Adorabeezle tightening. She then looked down at the ground and closed her eyes as she fell to her knees, and she said "We already lost you once.".

Adorabeezle stared at her, feeling a bit speechless.

"But... I'm sorry, but I have to..." Adorabeezle started to say.

Taffyta stepped forward.

"No, you don't! Nougetsia's right! That thing will kill you before Death Phantom does!" Taffyta yelled. She then closed her eyes shut with tears flowing out, and she turned her head away and said "You'll be gone forever after this.".

Adorabeezle looked over at the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, who looked equally as sad as Taffyta and Nougetsia.

"Are you only doing this because your the leader?" Toxika asked. She looked away from Adorabeezle and bit her lower lip to hold back tears, and she said "It can't be true that leaders always go first.".

Candlehead began sobbing loudly.

"No, it's not! You can't go, Adorabeezle! Let us come with you! We'll beat him together so you don't have to use that suit!" Candlehead shouted over her sobs.

Adorabeezle shook out of her daze.

"I know you don't want me to do this, but..." Adorabeezle started to say.

"THEN DON'T!" Nougetsia yelled angrily.

"We'll think of something else!" Gloyd yelled.

"So take off the suit already!" Jubileena ordered.

"I can't!" Adorabeezle shouted back.

Adroabeezle tried to pull her arm out of Nougetsia's grip, but the older Ice Pop themed girl refused to let go.

"You know just as well as I do that it's the only way and I'm the only one who knows how to function the suit properly." Adorabeezle said. She looked at her friends to see that they were still not convinced, and she said "But I assure you that I WILL come back.".

"How do you know?" Vanellope asked.

Adorabeezle put on a sly smile.

"Have you forgotten while I was gone? I'm a genius." Adorabeezle replied.

"Have YOU forgotten that the suit has fatal results?" Nougetsia asked angrily.

"I made it the last time I used the suit, didn't I?" Adorabeezle asked. She then said "I promise, guys... everything will be alright.".

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe all stared at each other, still feeling unsure. Nougetsia then looked at Adorabeezle.

"You promise?" Nougetsia asked.

Adorabeezle smiled confidently and nodded. Tears began to appear in Nougetsia's eyes, and she slowly began to loosen her grip on Adorabeezle's arm until she was able to get free. Adorabeezle put on her helmet and then walked away without another word from her or her teammates.


	22. The Ultimate Battle

**Chapter 22: The Ultimate Battle**

Out in the streets of Sugar Town, Adorabeezle walked alone slowly, wearing her Winterpop Mech-Suit. She suddenly stopped when she spotted another explosion around the corner of the street, and with a large sigh, she tapped her right foot against her left and lifted off the ground via rocket boots.

Death Phantom continued to fire powerful ecto-beams at buildings and objects on the streets as many candy citizens ran away in fear, hoping to escape. He laughed in satisfaction as he continued to destroy anything in his path.

"Stop right there!" a voice ordered.

Death Phantom immediately stopped and he saw Adorabeezle land on the ground ahead of him.

"Well, if it isn't the little genius girl. Nice suit." Death Phantom said with a smirk.

"It's more then nice, Phantom. Allow me to demonstrate." Adorabeezle sneered.

With incredible speed, Adorabeezle ran over to Death Phantom and punched him in the face and chest, knocking him away with enormous strength. When he landed on the ground, Adorabeezle saw Death Phantom get up with his bones cracking as they were put back into place again like in the cemetery.

"So you do have some fight in you. This should be a lot more interesting then fighting Swizzle Malarkey." Death Phantom said with a smirk while Adorabeezle's mouth was agape in horror.

Death Phantom then fired a powerful ecto-beam at Adorabeele. She gasped in shock and held her hands up, and a blue shield emerged that was strong enough to hold back the ecto-beam. But once it stopped and Adorabeezle lowered her shield, she exhaled deeply and hunched over.

"Sophia was right. I better conserve as much power as I can." Adorabeezle said quietly to herself.

Death Phantom approached the weakened Adorabeezle.

"Your actually tougher then I expected." Death Phantom said.

Adorabeezle tried to straighten herself up, but she stopped when she heard a cold familiar voice.

"You don't know the half of it." the voice said.

Behind her was Jubilee.

"She'll be an even bigger threat to us in the future. That is unless she's finished off right here and now." Jubilee explained.

"Is that so?" Death Phantom asked with a cold smirk.

Jubilee suddenly pulled out his beamsword, activated it, and held it up.

"Let's see for ourselves." Jubilee replied.

Jubilee yelled as she began running towards Adorabeezle with her beamsword raised, about to strike her down. Adorabeezle turned to see Jubilee coming at her, and she quickly spun to the left, having Jubilee's swing miss and hit the ground. Jubilee attempted to attack Adorabeezle again, but Death Phantom suddenly swatted her away into a nearby tree.

"Your in the way!" Death Phantom yelled.

Adorabeezle backed away.

"I don't know who the actual cold-blooded one is, you or Jubilee." Adorabeezle said.

"Have you forgotten that I have no blood?" Death Phantom asked.

Death Phantom fired a powerful ecto-beam at Adorabeezle, who quickly jumped out of range.

 _"He must have some sort of weakness."_ Adorabeezle thought.

Adorabeezle quickly used the visor to scan information of Death Phantom, but the words "Unknown" appeared on screen. Death Phantom used Adorabeezle's momentary distraction to throw a punch right at the girl. While she laid on the ground, Death Phantom grabbed her by her jacket and kept her pinned to the ground.

"It looks like this is the end for you." Death Phantom said.

Adorabeezle grunted, raised her right hand, and gripped onto Death Phantom's arm that was holding her. Once she did, an electric shock emerged from her glove, which caused Death Phantom to grunt in pain and immediately let go of Adorabeezle. Adorabeezle's arms began to tremble as she tried to push herself up. Death Phantom recovered from the electric shock and glared at Adorabeezle, who was now standing up while holding her chest.

"Getting tired already?" Death Phantom asked.

"No. I'm just... getting... warmed up." Adorabeezle replied as she panted.

Adorabeezle fired a blue ray from her hands that directly hit Death Phantom, knocking him back. But that caused Adorabeezle to drop onto her hands and knees. While she was on the ground, panting even harder, she was suddenly gabbed by her pack and held up by Death Phantom.

"Perhaps that worthless girl is right. With you gone, you will no longer be a threat to me." Death Phantom said as he stared at the weakened Adorabeezle.

Death Phantom charged an ecto-beam that was aimed at Adorabeezle. But before he could do anything, Minty suddenly sprung out from nowhere and landed a large punch at Death Phantom, causing him to drop Adorabeezle. But before she could hit the ground, Swizzle phased from below and caught her in his arms. Taffyta then ran up, curled her arm into a hammer, and whacked Death Phantom away from them. The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe then showed up, and Snowanna walked up to Adorabeezle and tapped her helmet, getting her attention.

"Adorabeezle? You still in there?" Snowanna asked.

Adorabeezle shook her head and finally stopped panting.

"Guys? What are you all doing here?" Adorabeezle asked in shock.

"What do you think? We're here to help you!" Nougetsia replied with a frown.

"But... I said that I would handle this on my..." Adorabeezle began to say, still shocked.

"Look, if you think that we were really going to stay behind and let you get pummeled on your own, then maybe your not such a genius after all." Rancis said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be in this together. This is supposed to be our toughest challenge yet, remember?" Candi asked.

"I actually agreed with them. Sorry." Candlehead said in a sheepish tone.

"It's okay. I'm the one who should be apologizing. You all were right. I shouldn't have left you guys to do battle on my own. If using this suit makes me forget that I need my friends, then I..."Adorabeezle started to say in a guilty tone.

"Can you hurry it up, Adorabeezle? No offense, but you weight a ton in this thing." Jubileena asked with a strained look and her forehead sweating.

Adorabeezle nodded and Jubileena placed her on the ground. By then, Death Phantom had already recovered and was approaching the group while hunched over like a zombie.

"So your all here to perish with your friend?" Death Phantom asked.

Sticky glared at him.

"No, we're here to perish YOU with our friend." Sticky replied.

Death Phantom laughed.

"Your all a bunch of children! I'll just have to give you a sense of reality." Death Phantom said.

Vanellope looked at the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe.

"You guys know what to do?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah. Weaken him and then say that incantation to get rid of him for good." Gloyd replied.

"Easier said then done." Candlehead said in a nervous tone.

"We just have to wear him out long enough to say that spell like Gloyd said." Torvald said reassuringly.

Adorabeezle nodded.

"Affirmative. Let's do it together." Adorabeezle said.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe nodded, and they charged forward to attack Death Phantom. Jubileena generated a cherry bomb and threw it at Swizzle, who stopped it with his telekinesis. Sticky coated it in marshmallow, and then Swizzle threw it over at Death Phantom. The marshmallow covered cherry bomb exploded with a large bang, leaving him scorched and damaged. Candi and Crumbelina each formed four caramel disks and threw them at Death Phantom. They directly stuck into his chest, but he just stood back up, unfazed. Adorabeezle frowned and turned away.

 _"Even if we penetrate through his defense, our attacks still have no effect on him."_ Adorabeezle thought. She then looked at her gloved hands and thought _"Our attacks can't overcome him... but my power in conjunction with someone else may just be enough."_.

Adorabeezle turned around and ran towards Swizzle, who was firing an energy ray at Death Phantom.

"Swizzle!" Adorabeezle shouted.

Swizzle stopped firing the energy ray and turned to Adorabeezle.

"You think it's time for our combination move, Winterpopic Wail?" Adorabeezle asked.

Swizzle got a confused look.

"We... don't have a move called the Winterpopic Wail." Swizzle replied.

Adorabeezle grabbed Swizzle's left hand in both of her hands.

"We do now. I haven't told any of you this, but my suit can also transfer power to others." Adorabeezle explained.

Swizzle's eyes widened.

"What? Why didn't you tell us this before?" Swizzle asked.

"I hadn't tested that function out yet. I'm completely unaware of what the results would be if I tried it now." Adorabeezle replied.

A nervous look appeared on Swizzle's face.

"But, if doing all that other stuff causes that suit to drain you... what would happen if you use that power?" Swizzle asked.

Adorabeezle paused and looked away.

"I can't say for certain. But if using it is our only option of finally defeating Death Phantom, we have to try." Adorabeezle replied.

Swizzle looked hesitant for a bit, but then he narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Alright, let's do this." Swizzle said.

Swizzle put his other hand onto Adorabeezle's hands.

"I sure hope this works." Swizzle said.

Adorabeezle closed her eyes and grunted as her hands glowed blue. The glow began to reach Swizzle's hands, and it traveled up Swizzle's arms and all over his body. The boy closed his eyes and grunted until he opened one eye and looked ahead.

"Guys, get behind us!" Swizzle ordered.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe momentarily stopped fighting and obeyed his command, while at the same time wondering why they needed to do as he asked.

"What's going on?" Toxika asked.

"I don't know." Vanellope replied, feeling confused as well.

Adorabeezle kept her focus.

"Do it, Swizzle! NOW!" Adorabeezle yelled.

Swizzle turned to face Death Phantom with one hand in Adorabeezle's.

"Hey, fake Phantom! Have a taste of our Winterpopic Wail!" Swizzle shouted.

Swizzle then took a large deep breath and let out what was normally his Sugar Wail, only it had shimmers of blue in it thanks to the power of Adorabeezle's Winterpop Mech-Suit. The attack directly hit Death Phantom, who tried to fight the force that was trying to push him back. But the strong attack became too powerful and threw him on the ground, sliding him away. Once the attack stopped, Adorabeezle let go of Swizzle and began panting hard as she held her chest while leaning forward. Death Phantom struggled as hard as he could to stand up, but he appeared to be too weakened by their powerful attack.

"Is that it? Is this how you plan to defeat me?" Death Phantom asked while glaring at the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe.

"Not... quite. We still... have... one more... trick... up... our sleeves." Adorabeezle replied while panting and clutching her chest. She began panting even faster, and she started to chant "Revitalized... thou hast become...".

Death Phantom's eyes widened. Swizzle continued with the chant.

"Now breathing every last breath that has not been brought." Swizzle chanted.

"Thou flesh has been brought back." Candi chanted.

"Light shines upon you." Jubileena chanted.

"And now life has been brought anew." Candlehead finished enthusiastically.

After a pause, Death Phantom smirked and began to stand up, but Adorabeezle, through a large gasp for breath, continued.

"But now..." Adorabeezle started to chant.

Death Phantom's eyes widened in shock with his mouth agape, and Rancis smirked and continued the spell.

"Thou life has been lived." Rancis chanted.

"And must be returned." Taffyta chanted.

"Not to walk again and not to come back." Toxika chanted.

"Back to where you rested shall you return!" Damon chanted.

Adorabeezle leaned over as she continued heavily panting, but she managed to raise her head up.

"Fatalicus... Deseacus." Adorabeezle chanted in a low tone.

Death Phantom then screamed in agony as light began to burst through his body. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe slowly walked forward to get a better view. Jubilee, who was just regaining consciousness after being knocked out by Death Phantom earlier, sat up and lifted up her mask, shocked at what she was seeing.

Death Phantom then exploded in bright light that the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe had to cover their eyes from. Once it was gone, they lowered their hands and opened their eyes to see that Death Phantom had disappeared, the only thing left of him being a small pile of the magic dust that was used in his resurrection. They stared in awe until they looked at each other and smiled in satisfaction, even high-fiving in triumph. But the celebration was cut short when Adorabeezle suddenly fell backwards, and the others turned around in shock to see Adorabeezle hit the ground and the helmet pop off of her head.

"Adorabeezle!" Nougetsia cried.

Nougetsia, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe rushed over to Adorabeezle. Nougetsia bent down in front of her.

"Adorabeezle, we did it! We beat him! Everything's okay now!" Nougetsia said frantically.

Adorabeezle continued to lie on the ground with her breathing falling and her eyes half-open. But she managed to put on a small smile.

"Thanks guys... for everything." Adorabeezle said softly.

Adorabeezle then closed her eyes and her head fell to the side, making no more movements and no longer breathing. The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe got looks of horror as tears welled up in their eyes.

"No! Help me get this thing off of her!" Nougetsia ordered.

Everyone proceeded to take the mech-suit off of Adorabeezle, failing to notice a familiar figure approaching them from behind.

Well, well, well." the person said.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe immediately turned around to see Jubilee.

"You children actually defeated my experiment. An exciting victory this turned out for me." Jubilee said.

"Victory? You lost!" Citrusella said angrily.

"Yeah, that Death Phantom guy tried to kill you. If it hadn't been for us, you would have been dead. Though, I don't know if that's a good thing or not." Jubileena added.

Jubilee frowned.

"It's a victory for all of us. You defeated Dan, which saved me the trouble of doing it myself, and you saved your pitiful world. And for me... Adorabeezle is dead." Jubilee replied.

That last line seemed to strike the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe hard in the chest.

"She's not dead!" Swizzle yelled.

"Yes, she is. She knew what would happen if she used that suit of her's, yet she used it anyway. Now she's lying there like a lifeless shell, which you all could do nothing to stop. But what was that last thing that she said with her dying breath? Thanks? I wonder why she would say such a thing since none of you did anything to help. In fact, you caused this." Jubilee said calmly.

Swizzle screamed and flew forward with his fist held in the air. But Jubilee stood where she was, holding the beamsword handle behind her back, waiting for Swizzle to come into range. But before she could do anything, a green portal suddenly appeared behind Jubilee, and what looked like a grappling claw shot out and grabbed her. That caused Swizzle to immediately stop in front of her when he noticed, but Jubilee quickly grabbed his arm, either trying to save herself or to take Swizzle with her.

"Swizzle, hang on!" Toxika yelled.

Toxika shot a vine that wrapped around Swizzle's waist, and the plant themed hero tried to reel him back. The claw tried to pull Jubilee into the portal, but she refused to let go of Swizzle, who was being pulled in as well. Toxika tried as hard as she could to keep Swizzle from being pulled in with Jubilee, and Minty even grabbed onto Toxika and helped her try to pull Swizzle back.

After what seemed like a while, Jubilee lost her grip on Swizzle, and the boy was flung back, along with Minty and Toxika, who toppled backwards onto the ground. They and everyone else saw Jubilee scream as she was pulled into the portal, which disappeared as soon as she was gone.


	23. Together Forever

**Chapter 23: Together Forever**

"What do you think that huge flash was?" Creamy asked as she looked out one of the windows of the castle.

"Isn't obvious? They just kicked that evil ghost-zombie's butt." Chip replied with a smile.

"I hope your right, Chip." Kaiser said. He then got a sad look and asked "Don't you remember a couple hours ago when they came in here, practically crying their eyes out and saying that Adorabeezle was going to die?".

Chase got the same expression as Kaiser.

"Oh yeah, they all seemed pretty upset before they left." Chase replied.

"You guys don't really think that Adorabeezle is going to die, right?" Kandle asked.

"Of course not! She's got the others. As long as they are with her, she'll be fine." Skyler replied in a confident tone.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sugar Rush racers (except Adorabeezle), Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe were sitting under a large marshmallow tree, on a hill overlooking Sugar Town. They all had their eyes fixated on Adorabeezle, who was lying lifelessly in Nougetsia's arms.

"Adorabeezle! Adorabeezle, wake up! You have to wake up! I know I said that I would replace you when you were gone, but I was wrong! No one could replace you!" Nougetsia shouted frantically.

When Adorabeezle continued to lie motionless, Nougetsia's eyes began to fill with tears and she began to sob and cry. Taffyta covered part of her face with her hand and cried.

"She lied to us! She said that everything would be alright in the end!" Taffyta said angrily.

"The suit drained all of her life energy. It was too much for her." Swizzle said as tears dropped down his face. He then gripped Adorabeezle's hand tightly in his and said "If I hadn't agreed to let her help me, this wouldn't have happened! It's my fault.".

Vanellope sighed and placed her hand on Swizzle's shoulder.

"No, it's not, Swizzle. It's not any of our faults that she's gone." Vanellope said gently.

While they continued to mourn the loss of their friend, four familiar figures approached them from behind. Candlehead looked up and gasped.

"Guys!" Candlehead shouted.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe looked up to see the Syndicate standing over them.

"You!" Jubileena shouted angrily.

"We see that you five were able to defeat that resurrected ghost." Plankton said with a smirk.

"And even Jubilee Darkheart." Calamitous added.

Torvald glared at them.

"Yeah, we did. So what?" Torvald asked.

Damon also glared at the Syndicate.

"It still doesn't feel like we won. We lost Adorabeezle. She was the one that defeated them." Damon said.

"Oh yes, it's such a shame about Adorabeezle. If only there was some way we can help." Vlad said in fake sympathy.

"You help? You should be glad that Adorabeezle is dead!" Nougetsia asked in disbelief. Tears then began to fall from her eyes again and she cried "And that she's not with us anymore!".

"Cool your jets, Brumblestain! We're just here to give you something!" Crocker sneered.

"Give us something?" Swizzle asked, still not entirely believing it.

Vlad held his hand out and placed a familiar shiny green crystal in Swizzle's hand. He immediately recognized it.

"The Revivification Crystal?" Swizzle asked.

"That's the thing that Jubilee said she used to try and bring back Dan before." Minty said as she stared at the crystal.

"Yes, it was useless to Jubilee because she did not have the body. But you have Adorabeezle's body with you right now." Vlad said.

Swizzle looked at Adorabeezle's body, then the Revivification Crystal, and then at the Syndicate.

"But... why are you doing this?" Swizzle asked.

"Isn't it obvious? If it hadn't been for you meddling kids and woman, we would have never gotten rid of that evil nightmare of a cherry girl." Plankton replied.

"So use that crystal to bring back Winterpop!" Crocker ordered.

Swizzle held the Revivification Crystal in his hand and looked at the Syndicate.

"Thanks... I guess." Swizzle said.

"Don't be so grateful, Mr. Malarkey. This truce is only temporary. Starting tomorrow, we're enemies once again." Calamitous snapped.

The Syndicate turned and walked away, leaving the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe alone again. Rancis turned to Swizzle and looked at Adorabeezle.

"Will it really work?" Rancis asked.

Swizzle gripped the crystal in his hand.

"There's only one way to find out." Swizzle replied.

Swizzle held the Revivification Crystal to Adorabeezle's chest and it began to glow brightly. But after a while, it stopped glowing and Swizzle opened his fist to see that the crystal had disintegrated into dust, which then blew off his hand by the wind. Thinking that it hadn't worked, Swizzle closed his fist back up and shut his eyes as he began crying again. But suddenly, a groaning sound was heard, and Swizzle opened his eyes and stared at Adorabeezle in surprise, as well as the others. Adorabeezle slowly opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her.

"Guys? Did we... did we do it? Did we defeat him?" Adorabeezle asked in a low tone.

Vanellope smiled.

"Yes, Adorabeezle, you did it. You beat him and Jubilee." Vanellope replied.

Adorabeezle chuckled happily and immediately sat up.

"Ha, ha! You see? I told you that everything would be alright."Adorabeezle said happily.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe got happy grins and they ran over to Adorabeezle, hugging her tightly and telling her how happy they were to see that she was okay.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, March 10th 2109"_

The next day, after the arcade closed for the night, a metal vault opened up and Adorabeezle placed the Winterpop Mech-Suit inside, among a few other inventions that she had already stored inside.

 _"Well, that's one invention that I won't be using too often."_ Adorabeezle thought.

Adorabeezle then closed the safe and locked it. She then heard a knock on the door from outside her lab.

"Coming!" Adorabeezle called out.

Adorabeezle ran outside to her backyard and met up with the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Kaiser. Adorabeezle gave Kaiser a quick kiss before turning to everyone.

"It's been one crazy week, huh, Adorabeezle?" Swizzle asked with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, crazy. I'm actually glad to finally have one day to relax." Adorabeezle replied with a sheepish smile.

"There's one thing I don't get though. What about SFIT? I know that you were only sent there as a way for Jubilee to lure you away from us, but you still have your free scholarship and everything. I figured you'd still be going." Kaiser asked.

"Kaiser!" Nougetsia hissed angrily.

Adorabeezle's eyes widened.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." Adorabeezle said.

Candlehead dropped to her knees and held Adorabeezle's legs.

"No, no! Don't go back, don't go back!" Candlehead cried out loud.

Adorabeezle stared down at her in shock.

"But, I assumed..." Adorabeezle started to say.

Swizzle sighed.

"Uh, Adorabeezle? Before all this started, we actually... didn't really want you to go." Swizzle admitted.

"It was Swizzle's idea! We only said that you should go to SFIT because we thought you really wanted to go, and that if you stayed only because of us, we would have been holding you back." Nougetsia blurted out, much to Swizzle's dismay. She then sighed deeply, smiled, and said "But, if you really want to go back, we won't stop you. We still support whatever you want to do.".

Adorabeezle raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Gee, guys, I never would've thought that you would feel this way." Adorabeezle said.

"So... was SFIT everything you thought it was?" Candi asked in a shy tone.

"Was it? It was beyond prodigious! Classes that tested my profound knowledge, peers that matched my intellect, and a education facility where I fit in." Adorabeezle replied in an excited tone.

"That's great." Kaiser said, trying to fake a smile.

"Yep, just great." Candace said in a sad tone.

Adorabeezle turned to them and continued speaking.

"It had everything that I needed when it came to science, and I even made a friend there that helped me when I was about to be killed by that robot." Adorabeezle explained.

Nougetsia looked away in disappointment.

"Neat." Nougetsia said.

Cinndon looked over at Adorabeezle.

"So... do you want us to help you pack?" Cinndon asked.

However, Adorabeezle seemed to ignore what Cinndon said and continued speaking.

"But honestly, I think I'm going to make the decision of staying here in Sugar Rush." Adorabeezle replied.

"What?" the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Kaiser all asked in shock.

"But what about the classes with that high-level knowledge?" Snowanna asked.

"And the fellow intellectual peers?" Crepe asked.

"And the proton laser?" Candlehead asked.

"Well, a chance to attend a school where I belong is pleasant. But here is where I fit in best. And if there's one thing that I truly learned there, it's that you guys really need me." Adorabeezle replied.

Nougetsia chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't say need. We could get on with..." Nougetsia started to say.

Before Nougetsia could finish speaking, Kaiser quickly covered her mouth.

"More like require. That means really-really need, right?" Kaiser asked.

Adorabeezle thought it over.

"That's correct. It looks like you'll have me as a permanent team member from now on." Adorabeezle replied.

Candlehead hugged Adorabeezle.

"Alright!" Candlehead cheered.

Adorabeezle stepped out of Candlehead's grip and smiled at everyone.

"And years from now, we'll be the kind of team that will go down in history." Adorabeezle said.

"Years from now, huh? We can still be saving the worlds even in twenty years from now?" Toxika asked thoughtfully.

"Or maybe centuries from now?" Gloyd asked.

Adorabeezle smiled proudly.

"Your speculations astound me, guys. With our great battle that occurred just a day ago, it would appear that we'll be the team that never goes down. No battle no matter how great will ever prompt us to come apart and nothing will isolate us as Sugar Rush." Adorabezle replied.

Minty grinned.

"Well, I've actually had enough of big battles that try to tear us apart. Why don't we just keep relaxing today, only this time at my place?" Minty asked.

Vanellope smiled in agreement.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Minty." Vanellope replied. She then ordered "Sugar Rush, Kaiser, let's fall back.".

As the friends walked down the street together, Candlehead spoke up.

"Hey, Adorabeezle, do you wonder what kind of big missions we'll have years from now?" Candlehead asked.

Adorabeezle, who was holding hands with Kaiser as she and everyone walked, turned to Candlehead.

"I can't say for certain, Candlehead. But if I can speculate, maybe they'll be something far more dangerous then Dan Phantom and Jubilee put together." Adorabeezle replied honestly.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, March 10th 2109"_

Meanwhile, at that very moment, deep in the Ghost Zone, a figure was watching the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe through a glowing green orb.

"Just wait and see, Sugar Rush. Once I get out of here, I'll give you real pain. And after Vanellope and Swizzle join me and become my heirs, nothing will stop me from total perfection." the figure sneered.

The figure then looked at the sky and cackled.


End file.
